


雪崩

by HGGoods



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods
Summary: *微谷酒吧：Little Grain Bar，位于萨尔茨堡*谷街：莫扎特出生地，通常翻译为粮食胡同*暗鹰酒吧：Dark Eagle Bar，萨尔茨堡的一间gay吧*宝拉：Paula，科洛雷多的中间名或者是洗礼名，不太确定，有可能取自St Paula of Rome*对科洛雷多的描述：皆出自莫扎特的信*里奇洛乌斯王子：Prince Lichnowsky，共济会成员，莫扎特的资助人*出自维基：Unser Fürst von Colloredo hat weder Gloria noch Credo





	雪崩

他坐在靠着窗户那侧的座位上，匆匆地写下几个音符，在机上广播响起之后，莫扎特把未完成的乐谱塞进随身背的双肩包中，拿起安全带犹豫了一会儿，直到空乘人员过来提醒他，他才将卡扣合起来。

“……欢迎来到萨尔茨堡。”

他应该讨厌自己的家乡，他应该如此。

没有人会喜欢自己的家乡。

萨尔茨堡和他印象中的不同，甚至和五年前都有些不同，他说不清为什么。一下飞机就感觉了到一些区别。也许是空气中的什么东西，也许是周围人的表情，微妙的不同之处，一种熟悉与不熟悉之间脆弱的平衡，一切都未曾改变但一切又都不同了。街边开了几家新的店铺，更多的是老旧的、一成不变的、几十年或是百年的旧牌子：旅馆、酒吧、咖啡店以及主教宫。它们在那，_永远_都会在那。有时莫扎特觉得他不该大声地表达出自己对萨尔茨堡的恨意，但他_应该_如此，不是吗？他没有任何理由去喜欢这里，甚至是阴冷多雨的伦敦都要比萨尔茨堡让他感觉舒适。他记得在伦敦度过的那个春天，几乎每天都是阴天，每周末都在下雨，而现在的他宁愿呆在伦敦也不愿意回到家乡。南奈尔_理解_他没有回来参加父亲的葬礼，她并未在电话中表露出一丝一毫，但是莫扎特能感觉到她的失望，他了解自己的姐姐，也许在南奈尔的电子邮件草稿箱里存着一封愤怒的邮件，埋怨他没能回来参加‘除了上帝以外最爱的人'的葬礼。她应该愤怒，她有一切权利愤怒。

计程车停在那间小旅馆门前，它如此简陋不显眼，被两边宽敞的店铺挤成了狭窄的一条，玻璃门一次只能通行一个人，莫扎特拎着轻便的行李推开门，他把自己的身份证递过去：“沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。”

房间比他想象中的要好一点，有一扇小窗户，窗前摆着一张高桌，那将会是他进行创作的地方。扔下行李，莫扎特横着趴在那张只比单人床宽敞一丁点的床上，上面散发着一股消毒液的气味和极力被掩盖的霉味。他不是很疲惫，至少不是身体上的，但仍然在床上躺了一会儿，直到口袋里的震动声打断了他的小憩。他看了一眼来电显示上面的那个名字，毫不犹豫地按掉了电话。

街上的冷风催促着，莫扎特走进了他路过的第一间酒吧。外面的墙上贴着霓虹颜色的八十年代海报，不知是走的复古风还是单纯是间过时的酒吧。推开酒吧门时莫扎特差点被刺耳的音乐给轰出去，但他不想继续在外面游荡了，任何一个提供酒精的地方他都可以接受。酒吧的灯光很暗，是低沉的金属蓝色，几乎什么都看不清，而舞池那边的灯光却刺眼和混乱，就连_萨尔茨堡_的酒吧都让他头痛。

酒精很快就起了作用，单薄的白色长袖T恤下的皮肤开始变暖，感官渐渐被酒精麻痹，开始喝第三杯酒时，有两个女孩朝他的方向走来。音乐很吵，高跟鞋踩在木头地板上的声音却很清晰。两个女孩一左一右坐在独自饮酒的年轻金发音乐家身边，像老友一般亲切地挽起他的手臂，在他的耳边发出轻轻的笑声。

“你一个人吗？”他们的搭讪方式很普通，却很熟练，不知演练过多少次，连嘴角笑容的幅度都经过精确计算。两个女孩的声音重合在一起，声音飘在空气中，只有最后一句话进入了莫扎特的耳中，“您愿意请我们喝酒吗？”

女孩们的手搭在他的肩膀上，涂了黑色的指甲油，磨损得很难厉害，斑驳、零碎。酒吧里很暖和，酒气和舞池里跳舞的人们散出来的热气使人头晕和缺氧。莫扎特喝下第三杯龙舌兰，他显然醉了，所有糟糕的事被抛之脑后，他举起酒杯高声说：“你们？”

两个女孩对视一眼，保持着轻浮而片面的笑容。

“今天晚上所有人的酒我都请了。”他将杯中的酒一饮而尽，杯底重重地敲打在吧台上，再次大声地重复了一遍，直到众人都举起了酒杯欢呼。两个女孩足够聪明，知道他们没法在这个年轻人身上刮到想要的东西。女孩们推开已经喝得站不稳的莫扎特，一脸不悦地点了两杯酒精饮料就匆匆离去。

酒保见过太多这些喝醉之后口不择言的顾客，对此非常清楚即将要发生什么，他无奈地去后台找来老板。

“再来一杯。”莫扎特举起酒杯，兴奋地高声说。

“那已经是第四杯了。”皱着眉头不情愿地给莫扎特倒酒之后，酒保低声在忧心忡忡的酒吧老板耳边说道。

这时已经有客人准备离开，老板不得不开始向他们解释，而今晚他还要重复很多遍这些话：

_不，不，你们仍然需要支付酒钱_。

_一般来说在酒吧里喝得酩酊大醉大喊为所有人付酒钱的通常连自己的酒钱都无法支付。_

_没问题，你可以去投诉，请自便，或者你要求那个男孩为你们支付酒钱，我打赌他连十块钱都拿不出来。_

酒吧老板是对的。

凌晨三点五十分，距离打烊只剩下十分钟。酒吧里的客人已经走得差不多，服务生正在打扫，赶走一些老顾客，吧台上也只剩下一个金色头发的男孩趴在上面，肩膀小幅度地动着，时不时发出沉闷的鼻音。酒吧老板尝试着推了他几下，没有什么反应，只有模糊的呼吸声，他只好叫来另外一名员工帮忙扶起他，费了点功夫才把莫扎特叫醒——

“先生，”酒吧老板用掉最后一点礼节，他还在等待这个醉酒的客人像任何一个醉鬼一样耍酒疯——没有最好，只不过你认识什么优雅的酒鬼吗？_不认识。_那就对了，因为这世界上根本不存在这种事物。“我们要打烊了。”

他的反应因为酒精而变得迟缓，过了好一会儿，莫扎特才拼凑起一些记忆碎片。他从口袋里费力地拿出七八枚二十分的硬币，哗啦一声拍在吧台上，上面印着萨尔茨堡的统治者主教希罗尼穆斯·科洛雷多的头像。

“都拿去吧。”他的吐字极为不清楚，_都_字说出口的时候几乎是咬牙切齿。

“这不够。”

“你可以全部拿去。”莫扎特嘟哝着，“我再也不想见到这个家伙了。他这么小气只配印在二十分的钢蹦上面，_萨尔茨堡的人们怎么说他来着_？”

说完莫扎特再次埋下了头，小声嘀咕着一些让人听不懂也听不清的话。酒吧老板勉强听到了一些咒骂的词，他希望自己从未听到过。

在一名员工的帮助下酒吧老板找到了莫扎特的手机，他身上没带钱包，显然除了那几枚_小气_的硬币之外，莫扎特没有携带任何现金。酒吧老板知道自己没必要去思考_他究竟是忘记带钱包了还是根本没有_，但是他忍不住。这个趴在吧台上的年轻人看起来很得体——仅仅是看起来而已。用莫扎特的指纹解锁了手机，酒吧老板选择了那个给莫扎特打来了五通未接电话的号码，白天有三通，深夜十二点两通，这种时间给你打电话的人要么是很_关心_你，要么就是保险推销。酒吧老板把自己的运气押在了前者，当然他还有第二个最好的选择，翻找了通讯录通之后，他发现了那个_最亲爱的姐姐_的备注。(没有立刻选择这个号码是因为他看了一眼，距离上次这个年轻人和他_最亲爱的姐姐_通话还是五个月前。)

“祝我好运。”酒吧老板自言自语，接着拨通了电话。

电话铃声突兀地在凌晨四点响起，科洛雷多正在写信的右手停顿了一下，他侧过头去，脖颈僵硬，盯着那台正发出格外响亮铃声的黑色座机。在这时打来的电话无非是两种情况，紧急事件或者是_莫扎特(的紧急事件)_。他放下笔，接起电话时阿尔科伯爵正抱着一叠文件走了进来。

“_现在又怎么了？_”来电显示告诉科洛雷多，这就是他白天五通电话试图询问莫扎特是否安全抵达萨尔茨堡的好意换来的回报：一通凌晨四点打来的电话。

“_……他醒了吗？_”电话那头不是莫扎特的声音，科洛雷多皱紧了眉头，他本就因为即将到来的筹款晚宴的繁重工作而烦恼，这是一通什么电话？_勒索电话？_

“_等等，电话通了。该死的，呃，嘿，这里是微谷酒吧*，呃，我想说的是你的朋友喝得酩酊大醉不醒人事，而且他身上还没有一毛钱(_好吧这有些夸张_)，所以说，如果你不是什么执着的电话推销员的话，请问你能来接他一下吗？顺便帮他支付酒钱。_”

科洛雷多的沉默时间长到有些不可思议，以至于对方开始怀疑是电话通讯太差，问了几遍_能听到吗_之后才得到一声回复：“酒吧在什么地方？”

“_谷街*34号。_”

“我知道了。”

_(“他知道了是什么意思？他是说会来接他吗还是说他知道了，但是并不在意？”“我怎么会知道。”“该死的，他又吐了，我知道我在经营一间酒吧，但是该死的这世界上就不能少一点穷酒鬼吗？”)_

“紧急事件？”阿尔科伯爵担忧地问。

“是莫扎特。你派人去微谷酒吧看一下是怎么回事，”科洛雷多思索了片刻，“不，还是我亲自过去吧。”

“主教大人，您没必要深夜出门，还是我替您去查看一下那个不知所谓的仆人……”

“你没办法处理好的。如果是其他的重要事情我可以很放心地交给你，但是你现在过去只会让事情更糟。”

阿尔科伯爵的表情很好地说明了他对对大主教阁下的这个决定充满了担忧，但仍然尽职尽责地服务科洛雷多穿好了黑色的风衣外套。

莫扎特侧躺在酒吧的长桌上，科洛雷多到的时候一名工作人员正拍着那名音乐家的后背以让他更好的呼吸。他蜷缩在桌子上，金色的长发胡乱地散落在脖子和肩膀上，被手臂遮挡住的半张脸露出痛苦的表情。这不是科洛雷多印象中他的音乐家醉酒的样子，他不该是这样——毫无生气。

“我们打烊了。”酒吧老板说，注意到了科洛雷多的眼神一直在那名年轻人的身上，手微微抬起似乎是想碰一下他，“哦，_你就是_那名过于执着的电话推销员朋友，对吧，我们在电话里通过话。”

科洛雷多不确定自己要怎么回应这句话。

“_我是_酒吧的老板，而_你_需要支付他的酒钱，然后把他赶快带走。”

“多少钱？”科洛雷多拿出钱包。

“如果是按照他夸下的海口的话，四百块钱。”

科洛雷多盯着酒吧老板。

“是_他自己_说要请在场的所有人喝酒，那是酒吧里顾客最多的时候。所以照我说，你得劝劝你的朋友不要再说这种话了，我们不是生活在电视剧里，不是吗？”

“他不是我的朋友。”莫扎特不是他的朋友，从来都不是。

科洛雷多的语气和神情让酒吧老板几乎以为他下一秒就要发火了，他举起双手说道：“听着，我不管你们是什么_奇怪的关系_，你只要把_他的酒钱_付了就可以带走这个麻烦。他自己喝了三十块钱的威士忌(_你知道那有多少_)，他还为两个“女孩”(_用手指比划出双引号_)付了酒钱，总共加起来是四十五块钱。”他把莫扎特之前丢出来的七枚硬币在手上掂了几下，塞到科洛雷多的手里，“他给了我几枚硬币，你可以拿回去。”

他低头看着手心，硬币上科洛雷多自己的头像显得格外乍眼。

“不用找了。”科洛雷多拿出一张五十的纸币。

酒吧老板接过钱，耸耸肩，看着那个男人把莫扎特的手臂搭在他的肩膀上扶他出去，总觉得那张脸有点眼熟，他是什么_名人_吗。

处理喝醉酒的莫扎特从来不是一件轻松的事，即使是对科洛雷多来说。他永远都在挣扎，他曾经是一个瘦小的男孩，现在仍然是，只有个子长高了，比科洛雷多还要高一些，但是其他什么都没变。架在科洛雷多肩膀上的手臂并不安分，他一直在干呕，估计在酒吧里就已经把能吐的都吐干净了，把他的小音乐家塞进车后座出奇得困难。莫扎特没有清醒的迹象，只是凭借本能挣扎着拒绝进去，双手扒在车门上，双腿乱踢，他没认出眼前的人是科洛雷多，否则咒骂的话不会这么轻巧，他有一套专用的、特别留给大主教科洛雷多的骂人话。莫扎特就像一个贪恋玩耍不愿意回家的孩子，在几分钟之后科洛雷多意识到他正在做一件不可能的事，这世界上有极少的事是他会承认自己做不到，而这些事大部分都与莫扎特有关。

费了不少功夫这才勉强让莫扎特坐了下去，24/7的便利店就在不远处，他计算着自己来回的路程花费的时间，推定即便莫扎特突然清醒并且决定不告而别也绝对不会有足够时间离开这条街。

科洛雷多抱着纸袋回到车旁，莫扎特正扶着车门跪在马路上干呕，他的背弓起来，肩膀不停地颤抖，背影瘦弱得难以置信。

“我已经死了吗？”听到脚步声的莫扎特抬起头，用手背抹了一把脸，“这里是地狱吗，为什么你在这？”

科洛雷多把水递给他，外加两片阿司匹林。

“你现在欠我五十块钱。”

莫扎特皱起鼻子，眯着眼睛看他。

“上车。”科洛雷多说道，“我送你回家。”

莫扎特转过头去，他的声音哑得要命，持续性的呕吐让他的喉咙有些肿，“不要。”

“为什么？”

他坐了起来，抱着膝盖，闷声说：“我没告诉南奈尔我回来了。”

“_为什么？_”

莫扎特没有说话。他还是有些醉，头深埋在膝盖中间，和没有血色的脸颊不同，他的脖颈和裸露出来的后背都有些发红。科洛雷多认为他在哭。

“我没有家了。”他肯定还醉着，以前的莫扎特不会说出这种话。“我自己的姐姐恨我，而我恨萨尔茨堡，我恨您。”

他突然抬起头，发红的蓝色双眼一闪而过，他扶着座椅，努力控制着自己的呼吸试图缓解恶心的感觉。

“不要吐在我的车上。”科洛雷多捞起他的手腕，那的骨头有些硌手，以至于一如既往严厉的话语停滞了半拍，“我命令你。”

莫扎特试图甩开他，未果，大喊道：“您不能命令一个酒鬼停止喝酒。”不合时宜的自知之明，“而我也不再是您的仆人，您再也无法命令我了。”

科洛雷多握着莫扎特手腕的手指加重了几分力气，直接将他从地上拽了起来，他的音乐家仍然没法站稳，科洛雷多不得不扶着他的腰穿过凌晨空旷无人的马路，走路不稳的莫扎特在他怀里东倒西歪。把莫扎特搁在路边的长椅上，科洛雷多坐在他身边时刻注意着他的状况。

年轻的音乐家现在安静了许多，他的手臂拄在膝盖上，冷得发抖，牙齿不停地打颤。即便如此莫扎特还是一言不发，只是双眼通红愤恨地盯着科洛雷多。他在生气，但是为什么？他在生谁的气？因为他自己的疏忽决定在九月的萨尔茨堡穿着单薄的衣服出门而在生科洛雷多的气吗？

科洛雷多脱下自己的外套披在了他的身上，肩膀缩得更厉害的莫扎特没忍住打了个喷嚏。

他们就这么坐在长椅上，两个人都保持着沉默。

街上除了偶尔经过的车辆只剩下一名不远处正在垃圾桶里翻找食物的流浪老人，他看起来年纪很大，流浪生活让他的实际年纪和外表看上去不相符。他的头发灰白，很长，胡子也蓄得乱糟糟的。

流浪老人缓慢地走到两人跟前，手指干枯、苍老，手中的易拉罐里有几枚硬币，寒冷的天气把他的手冻得又红又肿，“善良的先生们，行行好吧。”

莫扎特摸了摸自己口袋，他最后的几枚硬币都扔给了酒吧老板，没找到一分钱却摸到了科洛雷多外套里的钱包，他_大方_地从里面抽出一张一百块的纸币，将它放到了易拉罐中。看到那张纸币的面额，流浪老人激动地连连道谢许久。发现科洛雷多一直在看着自己，莫扎特把钱包塞回到科洛雷多的手上，“看看他，冻得已经瑟瑟发抖了。有点同情心吧，大主教阁下。”

“你知道还有谁冷得发抖吗？”科洛雷多指着自己，“我。”

“哦尊贵的科洛雷多大主教，您难道想让全萨尔茨堡的人知道您甚至不愿施舍给一位可怜的老人一块钱吗？”

“一块钱？”科洛雷多露出难以置信的神情：“现在你欠我一百五十块钱了。”

“没问题，”莫扎特说，“您大可以把这笔账记在你的小本子上，就记在_不服从管教的仆人莫扎特_下面，您猜怎么着，我不在乎。”

他死死地盯着科洛雷多，等待着他的反应。莫扎特以为那位主教大人会像以往一样，愤怒地朝他大吼、指责莫扎特没有教养，如果阿尔科伯爵在，科洛雷多肯定会命令他把这名不知天高地厚的仆人赶出去，只是现在他没法这么做，所以莫扎特等着科洛雷多转身离开，一如既往，他需要的并非是莫扎特，也不是他的才华，主教阁下只需要一个没有怨言的、可以当作炫耀资本的、为萨尔茨堡宫廷编写那些讨好贵族的音乐的仆人罢了。

而莫扎特等来的却是沉默。

他太冷了。科洛雷多的外套里面只穿了一件衬衫，他的嘴唇有些发麻，热量随着每一次呼吸在迅速流失。

“你得回去了。”科洛雷多轻声说。

不是_我命令你_，也不是说_你必须得回家_。

只是，你得回去了。

像一个疲惫的老朋友。

“_的确_。”莫扎特的神情有些恍惚，他站起来，身体摇晃，把外套放回科洛雷多的手里，“我住在隔壁街区的一间旅馆里，并不远，我可以走路回去。”

科洛雷多点点头。

离开之前，莫扎特看着他，嘴唇动了动，话语迟疑，他想说，_谢谢您_。但这句简单的道谢在此时是如此的不合适又或者说是如此的合适，这很简单，不是吗。

对莫扎特来说，一点也不简单。

“您也是。”于是他说，“您也该回去了。_天快亮了_。”

湿冷的雨缓慢而平静地侵蚀着萨尔茨堡，就连风都吝啬极了，不肯让雨接触到玻璃。坐在窗前的莫扎特望向外面，狭窄的视野里只有一点萨尔茨河的边界，它被建筑挡得严严实实。旅馆的这个小房间还算安静，但仍不算是个良好的创作环境。他醒来时加热器不知道何时坏掉了，房间中的空气甚至比外面还要冷，那件薄得如同床单的被子无法保暖，呼吸进肺部的空气冷得让他很难受，没有盖好被子而被留在外面的腿也变得冰凉。在寒冷中醒来的莫扎特选择继续缩在被子里好一会儿，希望自己的体温可以让自己的双脚尽快暖和起来。他把被子在身上缠了几圈，挪到床头柜拨打了前台的电话，询问是否能修好加热器。

已经过去了快一个小时，他一个音符都没有写出来，维修加热器的人也没有出现。外面是他看了不知多少遍的重复景色，就连那座阿尔卑斯山脉也无法让他感到惊奇，同样的景色无论多美，看上无数次也会成为墙角的一堆蜘蛛网。他不得不盯着那张老旧的木桌子发呆，木头纹路比外面的景色更加吸引人，上面留下了无数的使用痕迹，让人不禁去想那些坑洼和划痕是在什么场景下产生的。也许在不久之前，也有一个落魄的音乐家为了省钱而居住在这里，因为灵感枯竭而焦躁地用指甲在上面留下了几条痕迹——或者，当然，更大概率是某位房客带了一只不友善的猫。桌上还摆着那盒快要吃完的阿司匹林，_科洛雷多，科洛雷多大主教，_他简直不可理喻。

_你现在欠我一百五十块钱。_

他是否该感到庆幸科洛雷多没有向他索要阿司匹林和矿泉水的钱。

也许_你现在欠我一百五十零一块外加五十分_这个说法听起来气势大减。天知道为科洛雷多服务的那几年，那位主教大人欠了多少他应得的钱，若是在维也纳，至少不会是可怜的几百块钱。

他的大脑被一成不变的景色和那位小气的亲王主教大人所占据，没错，他可以写下音符，一直都可以，但他需要甩开这些烦心事，只是在科洛雷多的城市里，对莫扎特而言太困难了。在这里想避开科洛雷多比登天还难(看在上帝的份上，他的脑袋可是印在了钱上)。莫扎特放下笔，准备出去逛一圈，试图碰碰运气看有没有在下午两点就开门的酒吧，还没走出旅馆就被迎面而来的邮差拦住了去路。

这是他在一个月之内收到的第二封来自科洛雷多的信。

他此前从未收到过来自科洛雷多_本人_的信，更多的是来自萨尔茨堡宫廷或者阿尔科伯爵，但是从没有来自于_希罗尼穆斯·宝拉*·科洛雷多_(_宝拉，哈_)本人的信。信上有着萨尔茨堡主教的蜡封和印章，除了页脚以外全部是手写，他不知道这封信是否是由科洛雷多亲手写的(_他也不在乎_)，但这肯定不是阿尔科伯爵代笔，他非常熟悉阿尔科的笔迹，那位_勤勤恳恳_的主教仆人总是会在每句话结尾的最后一个字母上勾出一个特殊的弧度，他总觉得那位老伯爵代科洛雷多给自己写信时会气到胡子都翘起来，对于莫扎特来说，那是他接到信之后唯一的小小乐趣。现在就连那一点乐趣也被剥夺了，只剩下科洛雷多(_大概_)枯燥而平淡的字迹(其他人会称其为优美，去他们的吧)。

那是一封邀请函。萨尔茨堡的亲王主教科洛雷多将会在_米拉贝尔宫_举办一场筹款晚宴，邀请函中除了受邀者、时间地点以及一些稀松平常的注意事项之外没有其他的信息，这是一份完美的模板。不过其中一点让莫扎特觉得有些感兴趣，受邀者可以带一名同伴。哦，他需要找谁来激怒那位_尊贵的主教阁下_呢。一名他在新城区花三十块钱雇来的妓女，还是暗鹰酒吧*里一名极受欢迎的脱衣舞男，无论是哪个，不难想象当科洛雷多看到他的同伴时会露出的令人——令_莫扎特_感到愉快的神情。他开始正式地期待起这个_筹款_晚宴的到来。除了这封邀请函之外还有第二封信，没那么正式却更加客气，这是一封私人邀请——来自科洛雷多，当然，请(_请，好吧)_沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特先生在今日午后前往主教宫商谈(_商谈，没错，上面写的是商谈_)关于萨尔茨堡宫廷(_宫廷，哦_)委托其编写一出歌剧的具体事项。和邀请函同样的笔迹，在最后写着如若时间不允许请务必提前通知(_典型的主教作风_)。

莫扎特很难不去想这件事，他必须不断地告诉自己，这只是一份工作，就像是他在维也纳的任何一份工作，委托，接受委托，完成委托。他强迫自己无需多想。

事实证明：_没有酒吧会在下午两点开始营业。_

街角一间不起眼的咖啡店成了他的第二选择，莫扎特点了一杯清咖啡，出乎意料的是他最喜欢的程度，很苦但没有到无法忍受的地步，他不慌不忙地喝下还有些烫的咖啡，戴上耳机开始创作。他什么都没有听，只是单纯地隔绝掉噪音，他通常习惯了嘈杂的环境，但不是在这里，不是在萨尔茨堡。他的咖啡很快就喝光了，同时也完成了一小节乐谱。

这很不错。

在咖啡店门口点起一根烟，莫扎特看到了一个熟悉的身影。那名老人，几天前在凌晨的街头遇到的那名流浪汉出现在了不远处，他手里拿着被人丢弃的半个汉堡，站在马路对面，老人冲莫扎特点了点头，举起手中的汉堡似乎在告诉他，今晚的食物有着落了。莫扎特回以微笑，看着老人弯着腰缓慢地消失在人群之中。

这是他抵达萨尔茨堡后第一次感觉到心情轻松了一些，烟气充满肺部，他再缓缓地吐出来。

他不太确定现在前往主教宫是否是个好主意，他不该让和科洛雷多的见面毁掉他的好心情，但同时他也不应该在满腔愤恨的时候去见他，否则只会让状况变得更加恶劣。他的父亲总是说他行事幼稚，甚至连自己的鞋带都无法系好，利奥波德也许永远不会为自己的儿子在维也纳取得的成就所骄傲，那么至少，莫扎特也该让他的父亲为他不再幼稚的行为而骄傲一次。

科洛雷多显然在等待他的到来，阿尔科伯爵把莫扎特带到了主教宫的书房，科洛雷多站在高耸的落地窗前，午后的阳光以一种不易察觉的角度洒进来，落在科洛雷多的身侧，让他和窗户的边界变得模糊。莫扎特对这里的印象不深，几乎是毫无记忆，他和科洛雷多会面的地点通常是_米拉贝尔宫_，若是在主教宫，他们会在任何莫扎特找到科洛雷多的地点见面，_争执，争执以及争执。_而他不记得自己曾来过这个几乎占据了整个西翼的巨大书房。

“我不记得您还拥有这么一间_图书馆_。”

科洛雷多有些惊讶地转过身，他站在那里肯定有一段时间了，但他没有显露出更多，保持着主教所谓的镇静和矜持，用眼神表示出对阿尔科伯爵敲门声太小的不满。那位老伯爵低头致歉，在科洛雷多的示意下离开了这里。

“这里之前一直是封存的。”科洛雷多解释(有些出人意料，他就根本不是这种人)，“这间图书馆是前任主教建造的，为了打通三层的建筑，以及重新设计，总共花了三年的时间才完成。”

那位对待自己还算得上公平的主教大人吗？莫扎特耸耸肩。

“付出是值得的，不是吗？”莫扎特说，这里的确可以算得上是整个主教宫(莫扎特见过的地方里)最引人注目的。

“我不这样认为，如此奢侈的行径——”科洛雷多的话说了一半，随即轻轻摇头，“前任主教的事和你没有关系，这也不是我叫你过来的原因。”

没错，萨尔兹堡君主的事和莫扎特没有什么关系。

这次会面科洛雷多没有坐在他的书桌前低头翻阅公文，莫扎特也没有站在一旁显得手足无措，他们现在不在科洛雷多通常所在的办公地点，那个完全比不上这里的、相对来说小得可怜的书房，就好像除了科洛雷多的座椅之外再也摆不下另外一张椅子。

他们坐在图书馆另一边的窗下，面对面，沙发舒适得过头，这完全不像是科洛雷多的风格(媒体对他的宣传是勤俭，但莫扎特只能称这个为抠门)。佣人为他们二人泡了茶，端上来时，特意给莫扎特加了三份牛奶和两份糖，莫扎特没有阻止这个行为，但是他已经很久不再这样喝红茶了。

“我需要你创作一部歌剧，想必你已经在委托信中了解到了，”科洛雷多轻轻搅拌着红茶，金属碰撞瓷杯的声音在空旷的图书馆里显得更加清脆和响亮，“萨尔茨堡需要一部关于宫廷的歌剧，这将是一部宗教歌剧。”

这很合理，不是吗？这是一份委托，在莫扎特决定接受的同时也接受了他也许将会创作一部宗教歌剧的现实，皇帝也许会喜欢_后宫诱逃_，但萨尔茨堡的亲王主教阁下肯定不会委托莫扎特创作这样的歌剧。

“宗教歌剧。”他说，“很合理。”

科洛雷多看起来对莫扎特的反应很满意，又或者是很不满意，他现在的表情很难解读。

“那么接下来，关于剧本作家，我这里有几个人选。”

“这几个人选里包括席卡内德吗？”没等科洛雷多说出这些人选有谁，莫扎特抢先说道。

“不包括。”科洛雷多的回应也很快。

“您知道我_想要_他。”

这句话不是那个意思。科洛雷多告诉自己。

“我认为他不适合创作这个类型的作品。”

“您怎么知道他不适合，您又没有观看过他的作品。”

“我看过。”

莫扎特结实地吃了一惊。但是转念一想，哦对，这个人不仅是个糟糕的上司，还是萨尔茨堡的大主教，如果他想，他能看到任何的演出。不过，等等，他是观看的剧院备份还是在现场？他在维也纳演出的时候科洛雷多难道去看过他的演出吗？不可能的，莫扎特很快否定了这个想法，亲王大主教阁下若是观看他的演出莫扎特不会不知道，那可是件值得被媒体疯狂报道的新闻。

“那您就该知道，他是_最合适_的人。”

_最合适_的人吗？仅仅是最合适的剧本作家？科洛雷多端起他的茶杯，手停留在半空中，没有举向自己的嘴边。

“不行。”他的口气如此坚定，若非不是莫扎特，旁人早就退缩了。

“那您就不该来找我。天底下的音乐家可能比威尔士的羊还要多，您大可以找一个态度谦卑绝不敢拒绝您的音乐家过来。”莫扎特激动地站起来，动作幅度很大，差点碰洒那杯红茶。

这又是一次糟糕的会面，结局还是不欢而散，就像以前一样。科洛雷多无法说服他，他也无法说服科洛雷多，但至少这样他就可以回到维也纳，而不必来处理萨尔茨堡这个烂摊子。

“你先坐下来，听听我的人选。”

莫扎特是如此的愤怒，过往每一次激烈争执的记忆一涌而出叠加在一起，他甚至没注意到若是以往的科洛雷多早就该开始和他争锋相对，而不是坐在那里，喝着他那杯该死的红茶。

“没有必要。剧本作家由您决定，类型也由您决定，那么接下来是不是每一个音符都要由您来决定？”

这太荒谬了。科洛雷多都快忘了这个年轻的音乐家总会说出这些毫无道理的话。

“你先坐下来。”

“我情愿站着。”莫扎特转头看了一眼门的方向，计算着摔门而去的时机。

“不能商量？”

_商量？_莫扎特心里有些打鼓，萨尔茨堡主教的字典里何时多了商量这个词？

“不能。”

绝对不能让步，莫扎特心想，数年来不断的妥协和退让，要是说他在维也纳学到了什么，那就是不能再继续这么做了，至少不能再对科洛雷多让步。

“那么，就按你所说，由席卡内德来创作剧本。”科洛雷多叹了口气，说道。他放下手中的茶杯，从沙发上与莫扎特一样站了起来，他看着那名音乐家的双眼，直到沃尔夫冈有些不自在地避开了他的视线。

要说是不惊讶，那肯定是在撒谎，他惊讶极了。莫扎特以为这次会面还会有更多的争吵，以两个人试图正常交流为开端，到互相攻击，再旧事重提，把以往发生过的所有争执都扔到台面上，就像从_谁该刷碗_一直吵到_二十年前你没有在陌生人面前维护我_的夫妻那样。糟糕的比喻，他知道。

“别忘了提到由我来作曲，否则他会立刻拒绝的。”莫扎特从惊讶中晃过神来，他提醒道。

“我会提起你的。”科洛雷多说。

没有任何挖苦的话吗？比如说_别以为我会像你一样冒冒失失不懂礼数。_科洛雷多说过这样的话，不止一次。而现在他什么都没说，只有普通的回复，这不太正常。这个人是谁，那个莫扎特熟知并且厌恶的科洛雷多大主教去了哪里？眼前这个人是什么会模仿人类的外星人吗？

“那么就这样，_莫扎特先生_。”

他说了什么。没人称呼他为莫扎特先生。_不，_他不是莫扎特先生，从来不是。莫扎特先生是他的父亲。沃尔夫冈知道他不能继续待下去了，他有些心慌，他的父亲，哦，_除了上帝以外他最爱的父亲_。

“希望一周之后你能准时来参加在_米拉贝尔宫_举办的筹款晚宴，我希望并且期待你可以在晚宴上弹奏钢琴。”科洛雷多说。

他没注意到自己的异常，这很好，莫扎特提醒着自己深呼吸，科洛雷多没必要知道他在想什么。该死的，_该死的_，非得是在米拉贝尔宫吗？那个有着所有记忆的地方——苦涩和甜蜜交织的、不会褪色的记忆。他在主教宫见到了王座上的科洛雷多，在米拉贝尔宫和他分道扬镳。那里。_那里_。科洛雷多知道那里发生了什么不是吗？操，他恨透了米拉贝尔宫。

“没问题。”他勉强说出三个字。问题大了，他不想去米拉贝尔宫，他终于开始面对这个问题，甚至带着妓女或是脱衣舞男来戏弄科洛雷多让他在自己举办的筹款晚宴上丢脸这件事都不再有趣。但是他会去的，他会完成科洛雷多的委托，他会弹奏那架该死的钢琴，然后离开萨尔茨堡，再不回来。他得让他的父亲骄傲，这也是他最终选择了回到萨尔茨堡的原因。他得做这些事，他得面对这些事，他逃避太久了。当利奥波德知道莫扎特回到了萨尔茨堡为科洛雷多大主教弹奏钢琴的时候，他会为自己的儿子感到骄傲的。

他真的得离开这里。

立刻。

“没别的事的话，那我先告辞了。”

“你的茶一口都没喝。”科洛雷多说，这不是一个问题，更像是一句感叹。

马上。

马上离开这里。

莫扎特迅速地端起茶杯，敷衍地喝了一口，他皱起眉，太甜了，这真的太甜了。

“太甜了。”

直到科洛雷多不解的神情显露出来，莫扎特才意识到他把心里的说出了口。

“我记得你喜欢这样的红茶。”

“我离开萨尔茨堡之后就不再喝这种茶了。”

“是吗？”

“是的，大主教阁下。”莫扎特急忙放下茶杯，略微行礼——甚至忘记了那句他曾对科洛雷多说过的_莫扎特不会再向任何人行礼。_他只想离开这里。

他避开科洛雷多的双眼，没能注意到那其中不用言明的担忧。

过去的一周莫扎特过着简单的生活，他通常会睡到午后，在咖啡店解决他的午饭，也逐渐喜欢上了那里的一种小甜食，虽然只是普通的巧克力球，但是它们有着莫扎特吃过最好吃的榛子酱内馅，去他的_你已经是个成年人了不该再继续纵容自己吃甜食_。一整个下午他基本上都会在咖啡馆里度过，他正在创作一部奏鸣曲，由小提琴和钢琴合奏，他刚刚完成小提琴部分的曲谱。他会在下午六点离开这里，在这条街尽头的一个小型广场上，每天黄昏都会有一位年轻人在弹奏小提琴，莫扎特对他的水平不敢恭维，但是，_一名落魄的音乐家对另一名_，他总会把在咖啡馆收到的零钱给他，即便莫扎特不会停下来听他演奏。接着莫扎特会在酒吧待到深夜两点——不是之前那家，他觉得那里已经不会再继续欢迎他。旅馆房间里的加热器仍然没有修好，热水澡过后留下来的热气会快速地消失，他不得不把自己的外套盖在薄被外面，以此来熬过寒冷的夜晚。

他无时无刻不在想着要给南奈尔打一通电话，或是发一条短信，南奈尔至少有权利知道他回到了萨尔茨堡。但是莫扎特根本不知道该怎么开头，他们已经有几个月没有通过电话，在利奥波德去世后的一段时间里，南奈尔给他打过很多电话，但是每次打来莫扎特都会说自己在忙，这样的次数越来越多，南奈尔停止了打电话过来。上一次他主动联络(_这完全算不上是联络_)还是在南奈尔生日那天，莫扎特发过去了一条祝福短信。说真的，他那时不知道该写什么，是该热情一点，_祝最亲爱的姐姐生日快乐外加一大段话吗？_那些莫扎特独有的生日祝福语，带着一点幽默和他们姐弟之间私人的玩笑。还是简单一点，_嘿，祝你生日快乐_。可是他该装作什么都没有发生吗？他们失去了父亲，并且有一段时间没有见面或者通话，突然之间莫扎特给她发过去一条过于热情的短信会不会太奇怪？南奈尔会怎么回复？她也会热情地回复吗？又或者她会诚实一点，询问为什么莫扎特不再和她联络，为什么没有回来参加父亲的葬礼，为什么，哦，_为什么_。南奈尔的心中一定有太多的疑惑。他可怜的姐姐。

七月三十号的午夜即将到来，莫扎特仍然没有想好要怎么办，又或者他就干脆不发短信，装作自己因为太忙而忘记了南奈尔生日这回事。等到他准备好了再和南奈尔道歉，关于_一切_。在零点来临之前，莫扎特终于想出了一个好主意(_该死的这是世界上最糟糕的主意_)，他在网上找到了一个生日祝福的模板，上面每一个字都不像是莫扎特会说的话，那些祝福语只是虚浮的漂亮话，他把名字替换成了南奈尔，复制粘贴一下，眼睛一闭，按下了送出键。

_生日快乐，南奈尔，亲爱的姐姐。你是上天给我们的礼物，显然这份礼物的包装也精美极了。希望你以后会拥有大海一样多的快乐和美好的记忆。_

短信刚一发送出去他就后悔了，南奈尔肯定能看出来这不是莫扎特自己写的。她会怎么想，会怎么反应。他让南奈尔一次又一次失望，但南奈尔一次又一次地原谅了他，这次就连生日祝福他都没法用自己的话，而是随手在网上一搜，南奈尔会不会彻底对他失望。

短信很快就变成了已读，莫扎特既想知道南奈尔会如何回复又害怕看到让人伤心的话语。他不停地放下手机，解锁，再放下。短短的一分二十五秒像是过了一整年那么久，他点亮了手机，甚至不用解锁就能看见南奈尔的回复。

_谢谢你，沃尔菲。也希望你一切都好，照顾好自己。_

在他意识到之前，莫扎特开始发觉自己的呼吸变成了剧烈的、被愧疚扼住喉咙的抽噎，他试着停下来，但是无论是眼泪、啜泣还是胸中的懊悔，都无法停下来。他让母亲死在他乡，他父亲至死都没有原谅他，他背叛了姐姐，南奈尔原谅他了吗？_他值得被原谅吗。_他不需要答案，因为答案已经摆在了那。莫扎特艰难地站起来，眼泪仍然在和他玩一个痛苦的游戏，它们拒绝和解，沃尔夫冈搞不懂这个游戏的规则，他勉强地扶着桌沿试图站稳，发现自己被困住了，无法前进也无法后退，只能继续玩着这个让人恶心的游戏。人们说，_总会过去的。_人们在撒谎。

这是他第二次下意识地走到南奈尔家的楼下。距离他住的旅馆不远，只隔了三个街区。莫扎特没想过他会在下午的时候遇到南奈尔(_他想看她一眼，但上帝保佑，千万不要在街上遇到她_)，这时她通常在工作。但是今天不同，那扇因为寒冷而紧闭的窗户开着，他看到了南奈尔，她的姐姐站在阳台上捧着一束鲜花，显然在和身后的人交谈，也许是什么有趣的事，也许是在聊关于这束鲜花的事，她看起来心情很好，金色的长发束成了一条辫子搭在她的肩膀上，蓝色的外套衬着她的金发仿若天边的群星。

席卡内德打过来电话时，第一句话是：

“告诉我这是一个恶作剧。”

莫扎特宿醉刚醒，正裹着那条薄被坐在床边刷牙，他咬着牙刷，电话用肩膀夹住，含糊地说：“_啥？_”对了，那部歌剧，“这绝对不是一个恶作剧，我们萨尔茨堡的大主教阁下还没进化出搞恶作剧的大脑。”

“我发誓科洛雷多打电话过来的时候我以为他疯了。”电话另一头的席卡内德夸张地说，“直到现在我也不太敢相信，沃尔夫冈，你真的要为_他_，就那个科洛雷多大主教创作歌剧？”

“是的。”莫扎特走到洗手池旁，吐出嘴中的牙膏沫，他避开了镜子，不想看到里面自己疲惫的样貌。“我要为他创作歌剧，你猜怎么着，你也要为他创作歌剧啦。”

“我真希望你现在跟我说这是在开玩笑，愚人节什么的。”席卡内德嘀咕着。

“愚人节已经过去了六个月，我亲爱的朋友。”莫扎特回到床上，钻进由大衣和被子组成的奇怪保暖物中，突然察觉到了什么，“等等，你是说科洛雷多给你打了电话，而不是什么正式到让人讨厌的烫金信件吗？”

“没有信件。”席卡内德说，“我只是接到了一通电话，当然不是科洛雷多本人打来的，是他身边的那个老伯爵，叫什么来着。哦，没错，阿尔科伯爵。”

那为什么科洛雷多要给他写信？差不多整个身体都缩在被窝里的莫扎特感觉到自己的手被割裂在了外面，他的脚正在暖和起来，外面握着电话的手却冷冰冰的。为什么他偏偏就要让莫扎特在一堆催款账单里看到那封显眼的来自萨尔茨堡的信。萨尔茨堡意味着坏消息，科洛雷多意味着更坏的消息。

“沃尔夫冈。我得跟你说件事。”席卡内德通过电话传过来的声音让人觉得这可能是什么严重的事。

“什么？”莫扎特谨慎地问。科洛雷多又有什么过分的要求吗？

“我觉得科洛雷多_可能_不太喜欢我。”

“这可是件大事。科洛雷多大主教阁下不喜欢你！”莫扎特大叫道，为自己的担忧感到多此一举，“我的朋友，你别想太多了，科洛雷多谁都不喜欢。萨尔茨堡的每个人都知道，我们的大主教阁下对人类过敏。”

“我知道，只是，我还是不敢相信，你要再次为他作曲。他可不算一个好雇主，你比任何人都清楚。”

“他会付钱。这是我对任何雇主的最低要求，而且他同意了由你来创作剧本，这很重要。”莫扎特不仅是在说服席卡内德，还是在说服自己。

“我知道你有多讨厌萨尔茨堡。”

他怎么会不讨厌这里。这里所代表的一切都让他心生憎恶，更别提在这里发生的一切。不用回想起几年前发生的事，就只是上一周，看看发生了什么，他住在一间没有加热器的旅馆房间，在酒吧把自己灌得烂醉(这部分是他自己的错)，在所有人当中偏偏是被科洛雷多目睹了全过程。

“我受够了。”莫扎特突然说，他掀开被子从床上跳下来，用手搓着胳膊，“该死的，这儿太冷了。你能相信吗，加热器已经坏掉整整七天了。”

“_什么？_”

“没错！”

“你有试过给前台打电话吗？”

“我当然试过，我大概打了有一百万次。他们两天前派了一名维修工过来，那个家伙什么都没做，他只是看着那台加热器，盯了有三十秒，然后告诉我你需要等一等。我要等什么？等春天来临吗？”

“难以置信。”

“你猜怎么着，我租了这间房整整一个月，现在我还要再忍受这个鬼天气三周。他们不肯给我退款，因为什么_房租如此低廉_这种理由。该死的，我要试着自己修一修。”

“_等等_，沃尔夫冈，你知道要怎么修理加热器吗？”

“我知道吗？我当然不知道！”莫扎特迅速地说，他穿着拖鞋不重不轻地踢了一脚那台老旧的加热器，“但是我管不了那么多了，这儿冷得简直要人命，我快要被冻成一根冰棍了。”

“好吧，”席卡内德有些迟疑，他还是不觉得让沃尔夫冈——他父亲口中那个不知道如何系鞋带的小音乐家来修理加热器。“总之小心一……”

“Autsch！”

还没等席卡内德说完，电话那边传来了一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，随之而来的是咕咚一声外加莫扎特的惨叫——也许席卡内德夸张了一点，但莫扎特的确大叫了一声。

“天哪，沃尔夫冈，发生了什么，你弄伤自己了吗？”

“_该死的。_”

“你还好吗！？”

“我觉得还好。”

“什么叫做你觉得还好？沃尔夫冈，到底发生了什么？”

“呃，我的拇指，呃啊，加热器的背面有一块愚蠢的、锋利的凸起，划破了我的拇指。”

_“天哪。_”

“别担心，我没事。”_不，这绝对称不上是没事。_那条割伤从他的关节处几乎蔓延到手掌，他为此跌坐在地上，血很快顺着手腕滴了下去。莫扎特胡乱抹了几下，疼得要命。

“耶稣啊，沃尔夫冈，别再管那台加热器了。”

“好好好。听你的，我，嘶——”手指上剧烈的疼痛让他倒吸了一口气，“我现在得去药店买点创可贴。”_不，他需要的是买点纱布。_

“听起来是个好主意。不过如果伤口很深，你就得去医院打一针破伤风，好吗？出门注意安全，回来之后注意保暖，照顾好自己，别忘了再给前台打个电话，修不好加热器的话就向他们要多一条被子。”

“好啦好啦，_老妈_。接下来还有什么，别告诉我还得多喝热水。”莫扎特捂着伤口站起来，他盯着床上自己的外套，思考着要如何不把血弄上去的同时还能穿好它。

“不，_孩子_，我会告诉你喝一些热巧克力。”电话那边传来席卡内德的笑声。

“我已经不是小孩子了。”

“你当然不是，亲爱的沃尔夫冈。”

从药店出来的莫扎特得到了一个被包扎得严严实实的大拇指和一盒止痛药，现在他只需要一瓶酒，一切就完美了。坏消息是他最近一段时间写乐谱的时候不得不以奇怪的方式握笔，幸亏他不需要写什么复杂的文字。另外一个坏消息则是他无法为明天晚上在米拉贝尔宫举办的筹款晚宴弹奏钢琴了，不，这对科洛雷多来说才是个坏消息。

从维也纳出发的时候莫扎特根本没想到他会在萨尔茨堡待这么久，更别提还会出席什么奇怪的筹款晚宴，他没有带任何正式的礼服，连普通的西服都没有带，他只能在一家裁缝店里租借了一套白色礼服，最普通最便宜的那款，试穿的时候有些不合身。穿衣镜中的自己头发有些长了，但在理发店浪费时间没什么必要，他还有更重要的事要做——奏鸣曲的钢琴部分还没写完。

随便吃了一点东西之后，莫扎特回到了旅馆，即使吃了止痛药，拇指还是疼得厉害，他决定纵容自己一会儿，缩在了被窝里，打开了那台看起来像是几年都没人碰过的电视。至少电视还没坏，虽然只有四个台有信号，其中三个都是新闻，比什么都没有要强一点。

一些稀松平常的新闻过后，电视上出现了莫扎特此时最不想看到的那个人，科洛雷多大主教。他笨拙地拿起遥控器准备换台，新闻里开始报道一家停止营业三年之久的歌剧院将会重新开启使用，科洛雷多不仅是促成这件事的人而且他还会出席剪彩活动。莫扎特啧了几声，天知道科洛雷多为什么要这么做，肯定不止是像新闻中说得那样，_为了萨尔茨堡的音乐事业_，他做任何事的目的都不会是这么单纯。关于科洛雷多的新闻还没有结束，接下来提到了明天要举办的筹款晚宴，随之而来的一份参加者的名单——在莫扎特看来，这份名单该叫作：_邪恶的贵族政治家名单_。筹款晚宴的目的是为即将要在新城区开工建设的一家新歌剧院筹钱。

一家新的歌剧院。_哈_。

_科洛雷多到底想要做什么_。

莫扎特拿出了手机，开始搜索关于这次筹款晚宴的信息。相关的东西并不多，这很正常，大多数人根本不会在意这些事。但还是有一些_热心的萨尔茨堡市民_在谈论它。

_这就是一场打着筹款旗帜，虚伪的政治性聚会。_

说得好，_匿名者_，不管你是谁。

很多人提到了那个长久以来没有任何证据的传言：萨尔茨堡的科洛雷多大主教是光照会的秘密成员。并且再次搬出了莫扎特，有人匿名说这位半个欧洲都知道的、与科洛雷多交恶的音乐家将会参加这次筹款晚宴。并且还提出了一个令人哭笑不得的阴谋论：如果莫扎特真的出现在筹款晚宴上，那么就说明他与科洛雷多之间的嫌隙很有可能是一场政治作秀，这不光会证明光照会与共济会的联系。还会证明科洛雷多就是光照会的一员。这位匿名者还提到了莫扎特此时就在萨尔茨堡，并且正在为大主教阁下创作一部新的歌剧——看到这里，如果不是这番发言对科洛雷多的政治生涯有很大的影响，莫扎特几乎就要以为这位匿名者是阿尔科伯爵。

(也许就是他，这位兢兢业业的老伯爵可能终于忍受不了那位蛮横的亲王主教大人。_真有你的_，阿尔科伯爵。)

即使萨尔茨堡有了些许不易察觉的变化，米拉贝尔宫仍然令人厌烦得迷人。在科洛雷多还没有变得如此让人无法忍受的时候，莫扎特会在夏天的时候前往米拉贝尔宫，他曾经很喜欢那儿，比沉闷的主教宫要让他觉得舒服。他喜欢在花园中作曲，那儿有着更柔软的草地，沉静的喷泉流水声，夏日的微风也像女神的轻抚。但这一切都不足以掩盖那些暴雨，当草地变得泥泞，每走一步都如同深陷沼泽。

在前往米拉贝尔宫之前，莫扎特拆掉了拇指上的纱布，反正即便带着那些布条过去，科洛雷多也只会以为那是莫扎特为不想弹奏钢琴而故意找的借口，他受够了满足科洛雷多的所有要求。如果他不想做一件事，那么他就不应该去做这件事。_他也许一开始就不该回萨尔茨堡来_。

从正门进去实在太显眼，莫扎特在远处看到了围在那里的媒体记者、打光板、闪光灯以及在街边排成一队的移动新闻车。他可不想出现在新闻里，尤其是和科洛雷多扯上关系的状况下。莫扎特比大多数人要熟悉这里，他找到了记忆中一个隐蔽的侧门，就像是科洛雷多早就预料到一样，一名大主教忠实的仆人等待着莫扎特的到来。仆从沉默地为他带路，穿过米拉贝尔宫巨大的花园，将莫扎特带到了宴会大厅。这时大部分客人还没有进来，大厅里只有寥寥数人，科洛雷多正在和其中几人寒暄，注意到了莫扎特的身影，大主教对他挥了挥手示意他过来。

音乐家冲他点头，却并不准备过去，他不想再次成为科洛雷多拿来炫耀的对象。他从一名侍者手中拿了一杯香槟，独自在角落里饮酒。刚开始在大厅里刻意躲避科洛雷多还算简单，那些贵族和富商都替他拖住了主教大人，科洛雷多几次想结束对话，但每次都会有更多的人凑过去与他攀谈。但宴会正式开始之后躲避变得更困难，莫扎特不得不借故离开了宴会大厅，如果能直接离开这就再好不过。科洛雷多要他参加宴会，于是他来了，甚至被迫进行了虚伪的社交——

_是您吗，莫扎特大师。您回到萨尔茨堡了，这太好了。我听说您将要在现场演奏钢琴，我很期待。_

_是我，您还好吗，男爵夫人。很不幸，我的手指受伤了，让您白期待一场。_

接下来的宴会与他无关，他也无法进行任何表演。但是离开这里比莫扎特想得要难，正门行不通，任何的其他出口都有人在守着，就像是专门防止莫扎特离开一样_(莫扎特大师，主教阁下吩咐在晚宴结束之前您不能离开)。_幸运的是米拉贝尔宫如同是专门为对宴会厌烦的宾客准备的，你可以在任何的角落里躲上几个小时都不会有人发现。坏处是，有些冷。他冷得快要感觉不到自己的手指，不过这也让上面那条可怖的伤口也不再那么疼了。

莫扎特在冷风中抽完了几根烟，有那么一瞬间他突然想在花园中点一把火的，但这个可怕的想法转瞬即逝。之后他又悄悄地返回大厅喝了几杯酒，在宴会终于结束之后试图混在人群中溜出去，却还是被眼尖的仆从看到。他们拦住莫扎特，告诉他主教大人正在等着他。_该死的_。

不情愿地返回宴会大厅时，所有的宾客都已经离开，他们此时正在外面接受媒体的风光采访。空旷的大厅里只剩下科洛雷多一个人，坐在巨大的枝行吊灯下的钢琴旁，弹奏着莫扎特的第二十号协奏曲的第一章。

“没人还在，除了你和我。”看到莫扎特警惕地环顾四周，科洛雷多说道。

“那么我也应该离开。”

“回到那间破旧的旅馆吗？”

“那也比这里要好。”莫扎特受到了冒犯，他知道自己不该对此反击，但他忍不住，“即便是四面漏风的墙也要比虚伪的金碧辉煌好上一万倍。”

“你仍然学不会一点礼节，_沃尔夫冈_。”科洛雷多失望地摇了摇头。

_沃尔夫冈。沃尔夫冈。沃尔夫冈。_他在此刻觉自己的名字前所未有得刺耳。

“我当然学会了礼节。”莫扎特的手逐渐得暖起来，被他藏在身后的伤口疼得他有些发抖，“我只是永远学不会您需要的礼节，现在我得离开了，告诉您那些忠实的仆人，不要再挡我的路。”

科洛雷多没有回应，空旷的宴会大厅里回荡着莫扎特的音乐，在维也纳首演的时候，科洛雷多就坐在台下，莫扎特知道那时大主教一直在盯着他看，那种感觉让他如坐针毡。

“停下来。”莫扎特的声音抖得厉害。_停下来。求您了_。“别弹了。”

“为什么？”

那音乐让创作他的人陷入了无法逃脱的回忆中，他明明已经离开萨尔茨堡了，明明已经快要忘掉这一切。好的，坏的，黑的，白的。都应该与他无关。

但是莫扎特回到了家乡，回到了主教宫，回到了米拉贝尔宫。

回到了那些他早就知道的，根本无法逃离的回忆中。 

“您不能弹奏我的音乐！”_停下来，停下来。_

“你的音乐不是为所有人而创作的吗？那为什么我不能弹奏？”科洛雷多问。

_为什么。_他竟然在问为什么，大主教阁下，科洛雷多应该是最清楚不过的，他为什么可以假装他们之间毫无嫌隙，为什么可以如此轻易地问出为什么。他们曾经如此亲密，那种迷惑人的关系让人一度忽视掉了他们之间一直存在的，无可调和的矛盾。莫扎特既愤怒又悲伤，他冲上前去，按住了科洛雷多仍然在弹奏的手，几个被波及的琴键发出了不和谐的音调。裸露的伤口撞在上面，他的脸瞬间失去了血色，他立刻想缩回手，但手腕被科洛雷多抢先一步抓住了。

“……”

莫扎特紧紧地咬住了牙齿，强忍着没叫出声来。

科洛雷多注意到他的音乐家拇指上的伤口，很深，内部深红的皮肤组织肉眼可见。

“你受伤了？”科洛雷多惊讶地问，他以为莫扎特故意躲着他不愿意弹奏钢琴只是想激怒他。

“是的！”莫扎特挣扎着，不顾是否会牵动伤口，只想把自己的手抽出来，“我宁愿划伤自己也不愿意为您弹奏这该死的钢琴，您快放开我。”

莫扎特因为疼痛脸色苍白得可怕，科洛雷多下意识地松开了手。站在钢琴旁的大主教背挺得很直，他比莫扎特要年长许多，但此时站在他旁边的音乐家却更加虚弱。他穿着不合身的白色礼服——他总是穿着一身白色的衣服，几乎从未变过。

他永远都学不会合适的礼节。

那也就是为什么他会在科洛雷多成为主教的宴席上最后一个离开，直到阿科伯爵不得不拽着他的领子将他赶出去并且告诉他，他的父亲正在外面等着他。十九岁的莫扎特轻而易举地挣开了伯爵的手，冲上去吻了科洛雷多手上的主教戒指，小音乐家在酒精的作用下，热切地亲吻了主教阁下的双颊，在身后阿尔科伯爵的催促声中，他不得不草率而迅速地吻了上去，几乎亲到了新任主教阁下的嘴角。接着趁阿尔科伯爵惊讶到说不出话来时，莫扎特飞快地跑出了宴会厅，一路穿过长廊加入了在外面拿着帽子原地转圈、一脸焦急的父亲。

_他永远都学不会合适的礼节_。这是科洛雷多最开始认清并_接受_的关于莫扎特的事实之一。

“继续为我工作吧，_沃尔夫冈_。”

“绝无可能。”莫扎特想都没想，立刻说道。他想离开，但是却被科洛雷多伸过来按在钢琴上的手拦住了，把他困在钢琴和科洛雷多中间。

“我不会再限制你。”科洛雷多伸出手，小心翼翼地摸着他的脸颊，所触碰到的皮肤毫无温度，冰得吓人。他到底在外面呆了多久。“你完全可以继续留在维也纳，但是回来吧，继续为我作曲。”

面对科洛雷多几乎是请求的语气，莫扎特一点也不想继续听下去了，他无路可退只得扭过头打破他们皮肤的接触。

“为您作曲，还是为萨尔茨堡宫廷？”莫扎特在极力掩盖他声音中的颤抖，他几乎就要成功了。

“既为我，也为_萨尔茨堡_。”

“大主教阁下，您别做梦了。”莫扎特愤怒地推了一把科洛雷多的肩膀，用的是没受伤的左手，但眼前的人却纹丝不动，反而靠得更近了，他几乎可以感觉到科洛雷多呼出的热气，绿色的双眼里布满了血丝，神色并未因为莫扎特无礼的回应而显露出愤怒，更多的是——莫扎特有些厌恶这个想法，但是他已经疲倦到无法自欺欺人。那上面更多的是悲伤和痛苦，他曾经以为这是两种科洛雷多不会有的模样。

“_沃尔夫冈_，想想你的_父亲_——”科洛雷多仍然没有放弃，他握住莫扎特的腰，将他按在了钢琴上，一排琴键同时被砸响，发出沉闷而不和谐的巨大声音，在空旷的宴会大厅里产生了久久不散却空洞的回响。

“别这么叫我，也别提我的父亲。”莫扎特挣扎得厉害，不断有琴键被两个人的混乱的动作碰到，伤口已经开始流血，身上的白色礼服染上了刺眼的红色。“您快放开我！”

“我可以帮你，让你的才华得以施展。”说实话，科洛雷多有点被莫扎特的激烈反应吓到了，他不得不退后了一点，并且抓住他的肩膀轻轻晃动，试图让他的音乐家冷静下来。

“没有您的帮助，我也可以施展才华。”他的声音嘶哑得就像刚痛哭了一场，血从裂开的伤口处滴下来，顺着莫扎特垂在身侧的手，滴落在大理石地面上。“若是您不再继续阻拦我，成为我的障碍，那就是最好的帮助。”

科洛雷多最终还是放开了他，缓慢地向后退，给了莫扎特一点空间喘息，那名音乐家似乎还是没从情绪中走出来，他缩着肩膀，胸口剧烈得上下起伏。

“我不需要您的帮助，我的音乐也不是为了您又或者是萨尔茨堡，它应该被所有人所聆听。”他低声啜泣着，紧闭着双眼，呼吸变得小心翼翼，自始至终，他都没有抬起头来看科洛雷多一眼，他扶着钢琴，缓慢地走下了台阶。

他的步伐沉重却没有任何犹豫，当身后再次响起他的协奏曲，莫扎特的身体一震，但这并没有阻止他离开。

他几乎不记得自己是怎么走回旅馆的，只有一点模糊的片段，比如前台的那位可怜的女士被他吓得不轻，惊叫着问了他几次_你还好吗_，莫扎特对自己说了什么毫无印象，但是总算让她冷静了下来并且放弃了拨打急救电话的想法。他坐上电梯，回到了自己的房间，动作机械地打开水龙头，冲洗着自己手臂上凝固的血液，这时莫扎特才注意到那件租来的白色礼服已经被_毁了_。但这是他最不关心的事之一，_他还有很多事要做_，莫扎特找出那部未完成的奏鸣曲，重新为自己的手指缠上了纱布，他得在这周结束之前完成它。

他一整夜都怎么没睡，只有实在困倦的时候趴在桌子上睡了一会儿，加起来不到一个小时(_每次都伴随着漫长的噩梦——他的父母，南奈尔，科洛雷多_)。直到天亮，莫扎特才放下了手中的笔。

自从回到萨尔茨堡，他一直计划去一趟圣塞巴斯蒂安墓园，他知道利奥波德葬在那里，是南奈尔告诉他的——_就算你不回来参加父亲的葬礼，至少知道他长眠于此_。南奈尔这样在电话里说道。她当时没有发火，但语气中满是没有遮掩的失望。莫扎特以为会花上更久，他才会回到萨尔茨堡。但科洛雷多突如其来的委托打破了现状，莫扎特不得不回到自己的家乡，毫无准备地面对一切。在他的计划里，这是第一步，看望他的父亲。这是最简单的却也是最难的，他不知道该说些什么或者做些什么，莫扎特清楚自己现在的选择——_留在维也纳，拒绝科洛雷多的赞助_——利奥波德绝对不会赞成。但死亡不会改变活人的想法，更别提一具六英尺之下的死人。就算他答应了科洛雷多的请求，留在萨尔茨堡，再次听到那句_你父亲会为你骄傲_，对莫扎特来说，也毫无意义。是的，他父亲也许会为他骄傲，也许不会，但莫扎特已经没有机会再得知他的想法了。

南奈尔看到沃尔夫冈的时候几乎不敢相信自己的双眼，她再三确认，那个坐在墓园入口处长椅上的人正是她许久未见的弟弟。她的心脏剧烈地鼓动着，无数的问题跳出来，她不知道该从何问起。南奈尔手中的花束被她攥得很紧，她通常不会在周一的早晨前往墓园看望父亲，只是这周末她不得不打一份零工来补贴家用，她在今天上班之前好不容易挤出一点时间过来这边。她想立刻冲过去摇着沃尔夫冈的肩膀询问他那些问题，但是南奈尔却发现自己无论怎样都迈不开步子。坐在长椅上的沃尔夫冈看上去那么瘦弱，他的头发不知何时变得这么长，她几乎快要认不出来自己的弟弟。

“沃尔夫冈！”南奈尔意识到自己已经站在原地许久。

那名音乐家一听到自己的名字整个人都抖了一下，看到南奈尔之后他惊恐地试图站起来，但不仅没有成功还几乎摔在了地上，重新跌坐回长椅上，看着南奈尔他没有一点久别重逢的喜悦，只剩下不知所措的慌乱。

“沃尔夫冈，你是什么时候回来的？”直到走近了她才注意到莫扎特的状态有些不对，他的脸色已经可以称得上是惨白，交叉在一起的手微微地抖着，双眼红得不像话。那头金色的长发和她印象中完全不同，褪色一般失去了光泽。天哪，他看起来像是有几天都没睡过觉。

沃尔夫冈抬起头，虚弱地看着站在那里满腹疑问的南奈尔，却又什么都没说，再次低下了头去。

“_为什么_，沃尔夫冈，_为什么_？”

利奥波德曾这么问他，科洛雷多也这么问他，如今南奈尔也在这么问他。

“天，要不是我这儿遇到你，你是不是根本不准备告诉我你回来了？”南奈尔迫切地想要知道答案，她看得出来沃尔夫冈有多么痛苦，但是这也是她所感觉到的，“你到底为什么不回来参加父亲的葬礼？”

“我以为你理解的。”沃尔夫冈轻声说。

她是这么跟沃尔夫冈说过。在信中，她说她能理解沃尔夫冈的选择。但是她只能这么说，她知道自己有多么悲恸，那么沃尔夫冈也只会和她一样。

“那是因为我知道你不会在信中给我答案。”

这次沃尔夫冈的声音更轻了，轻到南奈尔不得不凑过去才能勉强听到一点细小的声音。

“_对不起_。”他说，重复了几遍，声音越来越轻，几近呢喃，直至完全听不到。

他就像睡着了一样，坐在那里一动不动。南奈尔伸出手探了探他的额头，烫得她几乎缩回了手。天知道沃尔夫冈这个样子已经多久了，南奈尔仍然对沃尔夫冈的行为感到愤怒，但是此时涌上来更多的是自责。天，她知道昨天在米拉贝尔宫有一场筹款晚宴，人们在谈论着萨尔茨堡失去的那名音乐家回来了，但是南奈尔不肯相信，她知道沃尔夫冈和科洛雷多之间的矛盾，所以她根本没有理会这些传言。要是她向人打听一下，有可能会知道沃尔夫冈真的回来了，那么她就可以——_就可以怎么样呢。_

她将沃尔夫冈拥入怀中，等待着急救车的到来。

萨尔茨堡的冬天到了。

救护车把沃尔夫冈送到了圣布莱斯医院，在进行了一番检查过后，沃尔夫冈被转移到了病房中。医生告诉南奈尔，虽然沃尔夫冈没有生命危险，但是他的状况非常糟：不仅是劳累过度，还有营养不良，脱水导致了他的高烧。当医生一脸责备地询问南奈尔是怎么一回事的时候，她什么都说不出来。南奈尔坐在沃尔夫冈的病床前不禁在想这阵子到底发生了什么，他到底是回到萨尔茨堡之后才变成这个样子的，还是在维也纳就是如此。如果沃尔夫冈真的回来重新为科洛雷多工作，那么那位大主教阁下就是这么对待他的吗？

直到下午，沃尔夫冈还是没有醒，医生说他很可能超过三十六小时没有睡觉，他需要休息。南奈尔请了一天的假，她至少要等沃尔夫冈醒过来。

南奈尔还没来得及吃饭，她担心沃尔夫冈醒过来时自己不在身边，她只能在自动贩卖机那解决三餐。科洛雷多打来电话时，她正和卡住的自动贩卖机斗智斗勇。来电显示没有备注，她并不确定打过来的人是谁。

“你在哪？”对方的语气让人很不舒服，上来就是强硬的问话，“你现在应该在主教宫与我讨论歌剧的事情，别告诉我你又跑到了哪个酒吧，这次别指望——”

在第二句话开始的时候南奈尔就听出了对方正是萨尔茨堡的大主教阁下，科洛雷多。

“他生病了。”南奈尔冷冷地说，打断了科洛雷多的说教。

科洛雷多沉默了许久，才缓慢地说道：

“是莫扎特小姐吗？”

“是我。”南奈尔说，“主教阁下，我希望您清楚一件事，即使是一名仆从，在生病的情况下也有权利休息。他既然决定回来为您工作，那么您至少该关心一下他的身体状况，而不是一味地催促他为您工作。”

南奈尔刚说完这些话就有些后悔，毕竟电话那边的人是萨尔茨堡最有权势的人没有之一，无论科洛雷多做了什么都轮不到她来教训，即使这和沃尔夫冈有关。而利奥波德和沃尔夫冈在为宫廷工作时都向她提起过科洛雷多是什么样的人，他是绝对不会允许任何人挑战他的权威。

但是出乎南奈尔意料的是，科洛雷多没有发怒，也没有高高在上地训斥她，只是像刚才一样又沉默了一阵子，南奈尔甚至查看了一眼电话有没有被挂断。

“我知道了，莫扎特小姐。”科洛雷多说，声音情绪难以辨识，“那么请在他痊愈之后告知他拜访主教府。”

“他_醒过来_之后，我会告诉他的。”

克罗赛特医生接过护士递来的电话——那位年长的护士的表情很奇怪，她微微地眯着眼睛，带着一点疑惑说：“是_大主教科洛雷多_。”

“_谁_？”克罗赛特医生一时没反应过来。

护士耸耸肩，做出_你没听错_的表情。

也不是说萨尔茨堡还有第二个名叫科洛雷多的大主教。

“圣布莱斯医院，这里是克罗赛特医生。”他谨慎地接起了电话，他在电视里听过科洛雷多的声音，但是在电话中声音又是另一回事。嘿，对方听起来挺像那么回事的，说不好到底是不是什么恶搞电话。但是克罗赛特医生敢保证那名英国的可怜护士在泄漏公爵夫人隐私之前肯定也以为“挺像那么回事的”。“呃，阁下，那是病人的隐私。”

不过话说回来，哦，莫扎特，_那个_莫扎特。他之前还在想这个年轻人看起来有些眼熟，只是一时半会没把他和萨尔茨堡那名反叛的音乐家联系起来。

“是的，阁下。”

糟糕，他听起来心情很差。

“主教阁下，我既不能确认也不能否认——”克罗赛特医生知道这时候拿从电视里学到的那一套_格罗马回复_来应付科洛雷多不是个好主意，但是如果你没有经历过亲王主教大人在电话的另一边冲你大喊大叫，你就没资格评论。_别拿政府的那套说辞搪塞我_。科洛雷多说。该死的，他说得对，克罗赛特想，科洛雷多就是政府——这太愚蠢了。

“是的阁下，他就在这。”_哦，上帝啊_。

“他的姐姐也在，不，不，她刚接到了一通紧急电话，所以离开了。”

“我也不清楚她什么时候会回来。”

“您现在要过来吗？”

“是的，阁下。是的。”克罗赛特放下电话，长吁一口气，他冲护士挤了挤眼睛，一脸惊魂未定的样子，“莎拉，”他夸张地说，“他跟电视上的听起来完全不一样！”

“好——吧。”护士萨拉拖着长音说道，“他想要什么？”

“我不太确定。”克罗赛特回想了一下刚才他们的一整个对话，“我觉得他可能要过来探望病人，哦该死的，他说他会在二十分钟之后到。”

他的音乐家安静地躺在病床上陷入熟睡，表情平和，嘴唇微微分开，呼吸平稳。时常皱起的眉如今舒展开来，如果他在做梦，那肯定是个不坏的梦。明明不久前他还见过沃尔夫冈，但现在躺在病床上的男孩却仿佛又瘦了一些，科洛雷多明知自己注意到了那名年轻的音乐家状况有多糟糕，他离开米拉贝尔宫的背影，他几乎可以看到从礼服下面支棱出来的肩胛骨，两个半小时的宴会他几乎一直躲在萨尔茨堡深秋的冷风中，宴会上的任何食物他都没有碰一下，只是不断地在侍者手中索要酒精。

“他怎么样？”科洛雷多问，他看起来比第一次回答主教大人问话的克罗赛特医生还要紧张。

“他没有得癌症。”克罗赛特医生回答，试图开个玩笑缓解一下气氛，他没听到任何笑声。至少他尝试了，克罗赛特医生干巴巴地笑了一下，“他有些脱水和贫血，再加上劳累过度，但是他会没事的。”

“手上的伤口呢？”科洛雷多不着痕迹地松了一口，表情缓和了一些。

“哦，对，可怕的伤口。已经打了破伤风，进行了缝合。”克罗赛特医生也没那么拘谨了，“可怜的孩子，听他的朋友说，他在自己试图修理加热器的时候割伤了手，但他会没事的，可能留下一个不太好看的伤疤，但没什么大碍。”

“加热器？”

“显然是这样。”克罗赛特医生说道，他从口袋里拿出正在响的传呼机，看了一眼，还有别的病人需要他，他得走了。

病房里只剩下躺在那的莫扎特和科洛雷多，关上玻璃门之后整个空间都安静了下来，仪器发出低声嗡鸣和莫扎特平稳的呼吸混在一起。科洛雷多坐在一旁的椅子上，纵容自己抚摸着莫扎特的金色长发，他将柔软的发丝掖在沃尔夫冈的耳后，看着他沉睡中的脸庞。随着科洛雷多的动作莫扎特轻轻地动了一下头，几乎要醒过来。科洛雷多握住了他因为一直在输液而冰冷的手，注意到了一旁的桌子上放着的背包，敞开着，里面未完成的乐谱露出一角。那些乐谱皱巴巴的，上面有着各种污渍，咖啡杯放在上面留下的一圈痕迹，有几张还沾上了干涸的血液，肯定是他在伤了手之后蹭上去的。那上面是协奏曲的小提琴部分，以及未完成的钢琴谱，那些血迹和音符都让科洛雷多难以看下去，他迅速地整理了一下它们，将乐谱重新放回背包之中。

医院的空气里飘着消毒水和一种陈腐的气味，午后温和的阳光慢悠悠地光临这间病房，从床尾悄悄地爬上莫扎特的脸颊。在米拉贝尔宫也曾有过这样的日子，他的小音乐家睡相从不是很好，双腿夹着被子，头发被压得乱糟糟的，在清晨吵醒与被吵醒之间来回翻滚，嘴里嘟哝着一些让人听不清的话。他会亲吻沃尔夫冈的额头，他的小音乐家会闭着眼睛向他索要一个吻，心满意足之后继续缩在床上睡他的回笼觉。

_萨拉，你看到大主教阁下了吗？_

_他离开了。_

_离开了？_

_怎么了，你看起来有些失望。_

_哦，我还没来得及——_

_来得及什么？_

_算了，没什么重要的_。

沃尔夫冈坐在副驾驶，窗户开着，他的胳膊拄在上面，望着窗外，这场景就像他还是个青少年，而南奈尔在利奥波德的要求下把深夜未归的莫扎特从街上找回来。南奈尔没有开口说话，他便也保持着沉默。南奈尔的车开得一如既往得平稳，不像他的父亲，经常会突然猛踩刹车，前后摇晃得让人难受。南奈尔则要温柔许多，在信号灯前，她的手指一下一下地点着方向盘，时不时转头看一眼莫扎特。他的精神看起来好多了，今早南奈尔为他办理了出院，沃尔夫冈在医院吃了奇怪的病号早餐，至少草莓味的果冻还不赖。临走前克罗赛特医生叮嘱莫扎特要注意休息，按时吃饭，并且减少饮酒。

年轻的音乐家嘟哝了几句，他说_你听起来像我的朋友_。

_你的朋友说得很对，你应该听他的。_克罗赛特医生说道。

下一个路口就是南奈尔的家，她还在思考要如何说服沃尔夫冈住到这边来，这里不算什么豪华的地方，但至少加热器可以使用，但沃尔夫冈一向是个固执的人，说服他不会是件简单的事。

“沃尔夫冈……”

“天哪，南奈尔，”音乐家在下车之前看了一眼自己的背包，原本放着乐谱的地方现在空空如也，“我的乐谱不见了。”

“什么？”

“我的乐谱！我记得我明明就把他们放在了包里，现在连一张都不剩了。”他慌张地将背包翻了个底朝天，但就是找不到他的乐谱。

“你先冷静一下，也许落在了医院。”南奈尔安抚道。

南奈尔伸手过去试图拍拍他的肩膀，却被沃尔夫冈立刻躲了过去，他再次翻找了一番背包，又看了一眼车的后座。他坐立不安，眼神乱飘，思考着到底发生了什么。

“不，不可能，我没有……”沃尔夫冈焦躁咬起了手指，他的指甲总是剪得很短，再加上这个毛病，指甲的边缘参差不齐，南奈尔不得不拽下他的手告诉他停下来。

“让我们先回到医院找一找，别担心。”南奈尔重新启动了车子，她在下一个路口掉头向医院的方向开去。

“_是他_，肯定_是他_。”沃尔夫冈激动地说道，“是科洛雷多偷走了我的乐谱。”

“什么？”

“我以为那只是一个梦。他就在病房里，他——”_他吻了我的额头_。“他过来就是为了偷我的乐谱，那个_混蛋_。去他的_继续为我工作_。他知道我永远不会再为他作曲，所以他偷走了我的乐谱，那不是属于他的音乐！”莫扎特越说越激动，他看起来已经快要无法正常呼吸了，他坐在副驾驶的椅子上，警惕地抱着自己的背包，仿佛随时都会有人过来夺走它。

“这不像是科洛雷多会做的事。”南奈尔私下里并不熟悉科洛雷多，她不像利奥波德或是沃尔夫冈曾经为宫廷服务过。但是说真的，这不像是一名大主教会做出的行为。

“你不像我那么了解他，”沃尔夫冈吼道，“这_正是_科洛雷多会做出的事。”

南奈尔神色担忧，但她得专心地开车。

“对不起，我不该朝你发火。”沃尔夫冈低声说道，“但是你知道萨尔茨堡的人是怎么说他的，_我们的大主教阁下既没有荣耀也没有信条_。”

“我很确定这句话不是你想象的含义。”

“这句话说得很对，那个_小偷_，那个毫无底线的小偷！”

“好了，沃尔夫冈，我们先不要直接得出这个结论。”在没有任何证据的状况下，指控萨尔茨堡的统治者是个小偷并不算是明智之举。“我们先回医院找一找，也许你把他们落在了什么地方。”

“我知道我没有。”他不记得自己有把乐谱拿出来，除非他在睡梦中还会去梦游写谱。

他以为那是一个梦。一个难得的，梦中出现了科洛雷多却不是什么糟糕的噩梦。他伸出手用手指划过额头，似乎仍能感觉到那个坚定和温暖的吻。

“等等，在这里转弯，送我去主教宫。”沃尔夫冈突然改变了主意。

“沃尔夫冈，你没有任何证——”

“我确定就是他，我得和他谈谈。”

“沃尔夫冈……”

“求你了，南奈尔。”沃尔夫冈紧紧地抓着自己的领口，不断地哀求。

南奈尔叹了一口气，按照她弟弟的要求在路口转弯，“好吧，但是你得先_冷静_一点。”

沃尔夫冈此时和冷静挨不上一点边，他冲进主教宫——没人拦着他，熟悉他的人已经习惯了，而不熟悉他的人看到这样在主教宫里横冲直撞的家伙也没敢上去拦。他几乎抓着每一个路过的人询问科洛雷多在哪里，但是所有人都只是摇摇头，直到阿尔科伯爵闻声赶来。

“科洛雷多在哪，他在哪？”他远远看着莫扎特在花园中跑过来，大声喊着。

“_上帝啊，怎么又发生了这种事_。你们都在干什么，拦住那个无礼之徒。”阿尔科伯爵命令道。

“但是，莫扎特大师是主教大人的_客人_。”

“他不是客人，他是个灾难。”阿尔科伯爵怒不可遏，他冲上前去拽住了莫扎特的手让他停下来。“沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，你在这里做什么？主教大人没有传唤你。”

“科洛雷多在哪里，我要见他。”

“对你来说，是主教阁下。”阿尔科伯爵训斥道。

“行，_主教阁下_在哪？”

阿尔科伯爵指给他一个方向。

“你是傻的吗？那是正门。”莫扎特甩开阿尔科伯爵的手，“告诉我科洛雷多在哪。”

“那是你应该去的地方，_滚出去_。”

“在见到科洛雷多之前我是不会离开的。”他退后了几步，所有的仆从几乎都在盯着他，其中一个人悄悄地抬起头看了一眼东翼的二楼书房。对了，书房。莫扎特太激动了，他几乎快忘了那是科洛雷多通常会在的地方，他冲过去，猛地亲了一口那名仆人的脸颊。

这行为惊得可怜的阿尔科伯爵一句话都说不出，他哆哆嗦嗦地伸出手指着跑远的莫扎特：“拦住他。”

只是他们晚了一步，莫扎特已经跑上了二楼，佣人们都没见过这种敢在主教宫里这样做的人，一时间竟让莫扎特畅通无阻地进入了书房。

“沃尔夫冈？”看到莫扎特推门进来，气喘吁吁地站在他面前弯腰平稳呼吸，身后很进来的仆人也都是如此，科洛雷多挥挥手让他们离开。“_你没事了_？”

“没事？我一点都算不上没事！”

看起来他真的没事了。

“它们在哪？”科洛雷多重新低下头，漫不经心地说道，莫扎特进来之前他正在写信，而他准备写完这封信。

“什么在哪？”

“我的乐谱，我的音乐。_它们_在哪？”

“我不知道你在说什么？”这孩子是发烧烧坏了脑子还是怎么回事。

“我的乐谱到底在哪？您在那，就在医院，我知道您去过医院了。”看到科洛雷多仍然镇定自若地坐在那写那封愚蠢的信，莫扎特更加愤怒，“那些乐谱不是为萨尔茨堡的大主教写的，请您还回来。”

“我没有拿走你的乐谱。”面对莫扎特的指控，科洛雷多平静地回答。

“您这个该死的骗子和小偷！”

科洛雷多抬起双眼，瞥了一眼莫扎特，继续写那封信，语气一如既往的挖苦人，“既然是你自己写的乐谱你肯定还记得，你完全可以重新写一遍。”

莫扎特冲上前去夺过科洛雷多手里的信纸：“如果是您的东西被偷走了，您还会继续在这里冷静地说在写一遍吗？”

“它不是被偷走了，而是被抢走了。”科洛雷多放下笔，指着那张已经被划出一道墨迹的信纸，“现在它被毁了。”

莫扎特扫了一眼那封信，重新把他丢给科洛雷多，大主教直接将它揉成一团扔进了垃圾桶。

“还给我，我会假装什么都没发生。否则当我看到监控录像的时候我会告诉全世界，萨尔茨堡的亲王大主教是一名卑鄙的小偷，偷走了我的乐谱。”

“当然，如果你找到了我拿走了你乐谱的证据。”科洛雷多说，伸出手做出了一个请的动作，对着莫扎特怒气冲冲地背影叹了口气。

“你还要我重复多少遍，那是很重要的东西。不，我不能再重新写一遍，不是，我可以重新写一遍，但是我需要知道是谁拿走了我的乐谱。”莫扎特已经不知道和这名警察说了多久，终于说服他去查看医院的监控。

但他还是不太理解为什么这孩子如此激动，他看不出这些乐谱的珍贵之处。更重要的是这孩子的指控让他有些发怵，他走到警局，声称有人偷了他的乐谱，不是任何人，正是萨尔茨堡的亲王大主教阁下。

“孩子，那可是一项很严重的指控。”那名年长的警探一脸严肃地说。但是莫扎特就是认准了是科洛雷多偷拿了他的乐谱，并且信誓旦旦地说只要看了监控就知道了。

“那如果是我为科洛雷多——”_他刚才是不是直呼主教其名_？“所创作的乐谱被偷了，你还会建议我再重新写一遍吗？”

“孩子，你有点把我说糊涂了，你是说大主教阁下偷了你为他写的乐谱吗？”

“不！那份乐谱不是为他写的！”

“……”

两名警探，一名医院的保安，克罗赛特医生，再加上莫扎特和南奈尔，挤在狭窄的监控室里，围在屏幕前，看着科洛雷多出现在莫扎特所在的病房中。

屏幕中的科洛雷多正在和克罗赛特医生谈话——监控摄像头没有音频捕捉，莫扎特恶狠狠地看着克罗赛特医生，显然把他当成了帮凶。

“你们在说什么？”

“孩子，那是我该问的话。”警探清了清嗓子，问道，“_你们在说什么_？”

“呃，我们只是在谈论你的状况。问你的状况怎么样，我告诉他你已经没事了。”克罗赛特拘谨地回答。

“等等，那不应该是我的隐私吗，你就这么告诉他了？”

“呃，那可是萨尔茨堡的大主教。”克罗赛特无奈地说。

“你这是什么意思？”莫扎特就差伸手摇着医生的肩膀质问。

“嘘，沃尔夫冈，你看。”南奈尔打断了他们不愉快的谈话，指着屏幕示意他们看接下来发生的事。

没人再发出任何声音，监控室里只剩下平时难以注意到的白噪音和所有人各自的心跳声。他们看到萨尔茨堡的君主，大主教希罗尼穆斯·科洛雷多，从莫扎特的背包里拿出了莫扎特的乐谱，但是并没有拿走，反而整理得整整齐齐之后重新放回了背包之中。接着在离开之前，科洛雷多握住了莫扎特的手，小心翼翼地、虔诚地，亲吻了莫扎特的额头和嘴角。

_做个好梦。_他说，但是无人听到。

没人对此发出评论，两名警察尴尬地看了一眼对方，长时间在监控室的保安倒是已经见怪不怪——嘿，大主教阁下亲吻一名音乐家算什么，你不会相信人们在电梯间里做过的事。克罗赛特只觉得自己今晚就会因为他在这里目睹到的一切被暗杀，在过了半分钟之后，一名警探打破了沉默，因为许久未说话，他说出的第一个词有些破音，“_快进——_咳，快进一下，看看乐谱是什么时候不见的。”

克罗赛特医生忍不住在心里赞同警探的做法，干得好，就假装什么都没有看见。

最终在一个半小时查看监控录像之后，终于找到了罪魁祸首——_莫扎特本人_。那份乐谱在他出院前还好好的在背包里，但是离开的时候不小心掉落在了地上，因为那些乐谱又皱又脏，被保洁人员当成了垃圾清理走了。现在乐谱已经和医疗垃圾一同被处理掉了，好消息是没人会得到这份乐谱，他们经过消毒和粉碎处理已经成为了一堆碎渣，坏消息是这正如科洛雷多所说，他还得按照记忆再写一遍。

“所以——”他们回到车上，南奈尔提醒着沃尔夫冈系好安全带，“他_没有_偷走你的乐谱。”

“……没有。”

“_一个骗子和小偷_。”

“他也许不是一个小偷，但他的确是一个骗子。”沃尔夫冈愤愤不平地说。

_不管这是什么意思。_沃尔夫冈和科洛雷多之间的关系总是让南奈尔毫无头绪——“总之在你醒过来之前，他打过电话，让我告诉你，在你痊愈之后前往主教宫商谈关于歌剧的事情。”

“……”

“沃尔夫冈。”

“好啦，我会今晚过去，或者明天。”他假意咳嗽了两声，“他说的是痊愈之后，不是吗？”

“而且你要向他道歉。”

“现在你听起来跟父亲一模一样。”

“沃尔夫冈！”

“我不会向他道歉的，我没做错任何事。相反他才要向我道歉，如果他对不我满意，尽可以辞退我，反正我也不想为他作曲，”沃尔夫冈深吸了一口气，“我就不该回到萨尔茨堡，如果——”

莫扎特停了下来，他注意到南奈尔握着方向盘的手越来越紧，他的姐姐没有说话，一直盯着窗外。

“对不起，南奈尔。”莫扎特轻声地说，声音尽可能地温和，“我不该这么说，这对你不公平。”

“没事，没事。”她深深地吸了一口气，“我们回家吧。”

“我——”

“别说不，好吗？”南奈尔说，“至少留下来吃晚饭。”

莫扎特无声地点了点头。

他的确留下来吃了晚饭，但南奈尔仍没有说服他住下来，沃尔夫冈避开了真正的理由，只是插科打诨过去，他一向擅长如此——_若是我留下来，我亲爱的姐姐会对我太好让我只想躺下来而不愿创作。_他总是知道该如何哄人开心，南奈尔想念这样的沃尔夫冈。在收拾餐桌的时候，南奈尔这才注意到客厅里柜子上原本摆着的全家福被倒扣在了上面，她不记得自己有这么做过。

那是母亲去世的几年后，他们全家在母亲的照片前拍下了这张_全家福_——沃尔夫冈向来不喜欢拍照，他讨厌闪光灯。

南奈尔把那张照片重新立起来，用手拂去上面的灰尘。

回到旅馆之后，莫扎特把丢失(_丢失，哈_)的乐谱按照记忆重新写了一遍，修改了几处不和谐的地方，写完的时候天已经彻底黑了，但是时间还不算太晚，他知道科洛雷多这时候肯定还没有休息，无论他有多少令人厌恶的地方，萨尔茨堡的大主教仍然是个兢兢业业的君主。他故意拖慢了脚步，但也只是无意义的拖延，如果，他是说如果，科洛雷多没有一如既往尖酸刻薄的话，那么他也—许—会选择道歉。

当然啦，他会被阿尔科伯爵老远就拦了下来。

“主教大人正在和_更重要_的人会面，你明日再来吧。”不得不说莫扎特每次都被这位老伯爵的自制力惊讶到，即便白天发生了那样的事，他也能在这时候保持着礼仪——科洛雷多有时都做不到这一点。

“我可以等着。”

他没有像阿尔科伯爵预想的那样如以前般(_比如说白天_)不管不顾地冲进去，或者抱怨说_什么鬼的重要人士，不过是一些无聊的贵族谈话，_他只是点点头，自己走向了另外一间无人的会客室，他从书架上找出几本书，端坐在沙发上翻看起来。

他想过等待的时间会很漫长，但是这实在漫长得过头了。阿尔科伯爵全程都在一旁盯着他，似乎在观察他是否规矩，仿佛只要他有一丁点逾规之举就会被立刻赶出去。在会客室无所事事足足一个半小时，相当于半场该死的筹款晚宴，只是这次更加无聊，他没法喝酒也没法出去抽烟，他像是被困在了一出糟糕的默剧现场，演员只有一个人，那就是阿尔科伯爵。

终于那些“重要人士”从里面走了出来，莫扎特迫不及待地想要进去，不出意料地被阿尔科伯爵挡住了去路。他没能看清楚那些重要人士究竟是谁，只看到了迅速闪过的身影，他们离开之后，阿尔科伯爵才让了路。

“你可以进去了，”他严肃地说，“请别忘了敲门。”

_莫扎特的手指不会弯曲到学会敲门的程度，就算是猴子，训练几个月也可以学会这种程度的礼仪_。

这是莫扎特无意之间听到的阿尔科伯爵对他的评价，那时的他还没学会一笑置之——_他现在仍然没学会_。于是他推门而入，正如阿尔科伯爵所言。

_既然如此您为什么不找来一只训练有素的猴子为大主教阁下作曲呢_。莫扎特那时说，满意地看着阿尔科伯爵的脸变了颜色。

只是这次，大主教阁下没给他敲门的机会，长廊尽头的书房门开着，科洛雷多正坐在椅子上处理文件，他头也不抬地问：“你来做什么？”

“是您让我来的。”_深呼吸，他可以做到的_。

“我没让你这么晚来。”

“我来得不晚，是您很晚才接见我。”_深呼吸，你做得很好，沃尔夫冈_。

“……”科洛雷多抬起头盯着他，盯得莫扎特有些发毛，“坐吧。”

“呃，那个。”莫扎特起了头，这比他想象中的要难，该死的，为什么科洛雷多甚至不问问他是否找到了乐谱。“我——”

“想必你已经听说了木偶剧场将会在下个月重新开始营业。”科洛雷多打断了他的支支吾吾，“我希望你能出席剪彩。”

“我是想说——”

“并且会在现场公布由你创作的新歌剧，创作完成之后将在木偶剧院于明年夏天首演。”科洛雷多再次打断了他。

_该死的，科洛雷多到底有什么毛病？！_

“我以为现在萨尔茨堡资金紧缺，看起来也不是很缺钱。”他好不容易准备说出的道歉两次都被打断了，莫扎特憋了一股气，这句话根本没经大脑就直接蹦了出来。

“你怎么知道的？”

“筹款晚宴，白天那封信，”他又不瞎，也不愚蠢，那封信显然是科洛雷多为了筹集资金写的求助信，“没想到大主教阁下也有一天会像我这个_仆人_一样需要到处借钱。”

“那不一样。”

“有什么不一样？”

“你需要还，我不需要。”

“……”

他肯定是脑子坏掉了才会想到这来跟科洛雷多道歉。

“我很忙，恐怕没有时间参加这种活动。”莫扎特干巴巴地说道。

“忙什么？”

“当然是作曲。”

“停一天。”

“一天也停不了。”

“那就停一个小时。”

“……”

“你需要在那。”科洛雷多说，“人们喜欢你。”

“他们_更喜欢_您，大主教阁下。”

科洛雷多一愣，轻轻地笑了一声，他自嘲般地摇摇头。自从莫扎特回到萨尔茨堡，他们还没有机会进行一次平静地谈话，彼此见面的状况都有些不合适，在酒吧里作为五年未见的_重逢_——沃尔夫冈会对这个词嗤之以鼻——是个糟糕的开头。往后的每一次他的音乐家看起来在崩溃的边缘，而现在，沃尔夫冈略显拘谨地坐在那，像个做错事的孩子，苦恼该如何道歉的模样让科洛雷多的心情放松了不少。多他向后靠在椅背上，容许自己休息一会儿。

“您——”该死的他为什么不说话。“总之，无论如何我是不会——”

“我在等你的道歉。”

“……”

“你找到你的曲谱了吗？”

“他们被偷了吗？”

“_莫扎特大师_？”

“别说啦！”莫扎特转过头，盯着地板，咬着口腔内部，做了好一会儿心理准备。不就是道歉吗，又不会死人，说出来就是了。他深呼吸了几次，在大脑里反复演练着那几句话，_对不起_——不，不是这个。_是我的错，我——就算您是头蠢驴我也不该就这么认定您偷了我的乐谱_。不不不，这是一次道歉，不是该是另一次冒犯。仿佛过了一个世纪，莫扎特才抬起头，开始进行他认为不那么像是糟糕的道歉，“是我错了，我不该认为是您——”

莫扎特眨巴了几次眼睛，不敢相信眼前的场景，科洛雷多的头歪向一侧，双手交叉在胸前，胸口随着平稳的呼吸规律地上下起伏。

他睡着了。

“科——”莫扎特站起来正准备气势汹汹地叫醒他，但是刚出口的一个音节又立刻被他吞了回去。桌上成堆的文件几乎快要把他整个人挡住了，莫扎特原地转了几圈，又担心自己踩在地板上会发出响动，不得不小心翼翼地走来走去。这太滑稽了，兀自生了一会儿闷气，莫扎特蹑手蹑脚地走到科洛雷多的身边，对着他的耳朵大喊了一声，“对不起！”

被突然惊醒的科洛雷多差点从椅子上摔下去，他碰倒了几份摞在桌上的文件，看着那个始作俑者冲他吐了一下舌头，飞快地跑了出去，几乎撞到正准备进来的阿尔科伯爵，那位可怜的老伯爵以为主教大人又和他无礼的音乐家产生了什么争执，他已经准备好了训斥一番莫扎特，却看见科洛雷多揉着太阳穴——怎么描述呢，听起来也许有些失礼，但是阿尔科伯爵发现他找不出别的形容词了——在那傻笑。

“阁下，您的信，来自维也纳。”

科洛雷多接过那封信，脸上的笑容戛然而止。

圣诞节将近，萨尔茨堡也非常配合地为这里的人们找来了雪花，昨晚那场大雪从黄昏就开始慢悠悠地占领整座城市，他踩在松软的雪中，呼吸着整夜雪后清澈的空气。沃尔夫冈已经不在那间小旅馆继续居住，直到他离开，那台加热器也没有修好，于是在他走之前，沃尔夫冈_贴心地_留给了他们一个中指。南奈尔仍然没有放弃劝说他住过来，但是每次都被沃尔夫冈岔开了话题，但至少他会留下来度过五年来第一个在萨尔茨堡的圣诞节。人们已经开始装饰自己的家，购买彩灯、槲寄生以及必不可少的圣诞树。

莫扎特再一次发现自己走进了圣塞巴斯蒂安墓园，和上一次不同，他这回来到了利奥波德的墓前。他来得很晚，人们已经开始逐渐离开，莫扎特轻轻地拂去墓碑上的积雪，那块墓碑只刻着利奥波德的名字，以及他生前在萨尔茨堡大主教那任职的职位：Hochfürstlicher Vizekapellmeister。他开始说话，没有什么特殊的，_一些在维也纳发生的事，歌剧的首演，他创作的音乐，以及回到萨尔茨堡的生活。他提到了那家咖啡馆里售卖的巧克力球，他仍时不时去买一些回来。莫扎特说到他继续为大主教工作——即使仅仅是一个委托。某天晚上他和科洛雷多为了剧本争吵到深夜，他不得不在主教宫住了一个晚上，在其中一间客房里。而在第二天清晨，他在早餐的时间继续和科洛雷多争吵，没有谁对谁错，只是科洛雷多简直在无理取闹，如果他对剧本有什么不满，他应该去找席卡内德解决，而不是和谱曲的音乐家争执。而主教宫的早餐简直是十年如一日得难吃，他不知道科洛雷多是怎么接受的，他早就该换一名厨师。_莫扎特说了很多，大多都是琐碎的小事，当他差不多把所有想说的都说完之后，天已经彻底黑了。他是最后一个离开墓园的人。

而在墓园的入口，莫扎特看到了一个熟悉的身影，他一个人站在那，看着墓园的方向。熟悉的黑色外套，那个人系着一条浅灰色的围巾，抖了抖黑色手套上沾着的浮雪。

是科洛雷多。

“您怎么知道我在这？”莫扎特快步走向他，冲他点头示意，二人并肩行走在街上。

“萨尔茨堡你能去的地方不多。”科洛雷多回答，他_随口_问了一句_要去喝一杯酒吗_，莫扎特摇了摇头回答，“_我不再喝酒了，医嘱。”_

“克罗赛特医生？你应该听他的，他是个好医生。”

“好医生，也许。”莫扎特耸耸肩，“但他绝不是个擅长保守秘密的家伙。”

“你是对的。”科洛雷多说道。

“但是说真的，您是怎么找到我的。”莫扎特好奇地问，“除了这里还有其他很多地方，酒吧，旅馆，南奈尔的家，教堂广场——你知道的，那儿正有个超棒的集市，卖一些平常根本不会有人愿意买的小玩意。若是不幸一点，我还可能在圣布莱斯医院或者警局的拘留室。”

“但是你没在那些地方。”

“所以说您不准备告诉我了。”莫扎特小声嘟哝着。“那么至少告诉我您为什么会在这，我能为您做些什么吗？” 

“你姐姐打来了电话。”科洛雷多说，“你的手机关机了，她有些担忧。” 

“所以她给您打电话了？” 

“她大概以为我把你关在了什么地方，防止你离开萨尔茨堡。”科洛雷多点点头。 

“天哪。”莫扎特小声轻叹，她有些小题大做了，“天哪，我得给她打个电话。” 

“别担心。”科洛雷多拦下他，“我已经通知了莫扎特小姐，你安然无恙，并且在你父亲的墓园中。”

“是啊，”莫扎特说，他下意识地握紧了手。

“那是什么？”科洛雷多注意到了莫扎特手中握着什么东西，一个圆形的物件。

“这个——”莫扎特摊开手心，上面是一个已经坏掉了的指南针，他飞快地把指南针塞回口袋里，显然在遮掩着什么，“这个什么都不是。”

“如果你不想谈论它，你完全不用——”

“是一个老旧的、愚蠢的已经坏了十几年的指南针。”莫扎特一口气说道，他不知道自己为什么要和科洛雷多说这些事，他苦笑一声，“科洛雷多大主教，您难道没有别的什么更重要的事要做吗？”

“现在这个时候，圣诞节前夕？”科洛雷多摇摇头，“_我没有什么别的可做了。_”

“我可没有您那么闲，我还有一部歌剧要完成，还记得吗？您的委托。”

“我记得。”科洛雷多说，“但是所有人都得喘一口气，不是吗？”

喘一口气。莫扎特没忍住笑了出来，随后声音越来越大，演变成了在街边弯着腰大笑，他捂着肚子，他的头发已经快到肩膀了，低头的时候滑落下去，接着用那双蓝色的眼睛盯了科洛雷多半天，仿佛看到了有活着的圣诞老人乘着雪橇降落在他眼前。这句话从科洛雷多嘴里说出来格外得让他觉得好笑。

“我知道我刚说过不再喝酒了，但是我想几瓶啤酒应该不算什么？”他用力拍了几下科洛雷多的肩膀，这出格的行为让科洛雷多差点呛到。“我知道一家酒吧——哦，别担心，不是_那家_酒吧。”

“我以前会和南奈尔玩一个冒险游戏，你知道的，在我还是个孩子的时候，我们会在欧洲的各个城市举行音乐会——巡回演出，我父亲这么形容它。_巡回_——_演出，_哈_。_”在第二瓶啤酒见底的时候，莫扎特开始说道，“那更像是街头表演，在一个城市的小广场上，喷泉前面，我和南奈尔会演奏乐器，钢琴，小提琴，总之所有你能想象的乐器。你不会知道我见过了多少那些真人假扮的雕塑。”

“有多少？”

“太多了，多到数不清。”莫扎特喝了一口酒，“总之，在那些音乐会上，你只需要两块钱，就可以递给我一份乐谱，我会照着上面的谱子演奏。如果你携带一名同伴的话，还有_惊人的_八折优惠_。_”莫扎特轻轻地叹了一口气，“我会被蒙着眼睛弹奏钢琴，那是个不错的吸引人眼球的招数，在我无误地演奏结束之后，人们会为我欢呼。”

“这听起来仍然很惊人。”科洛雷多如实说道。

“也许我什么时候能给您表演一次，”莫扎特发出了一声鼻音，“我不知道，您过生日的时候？”

“你会这么做吗？”

“当然啦。”沃尔夫冈爽快地说，“然后就等着所有媒体报道这件事，接着您会听到全萨尔茨堡的人都在笑话您。”

“为什么？”科洛雷多问。

“这不是显而易见吗？一个孩子这么做会被叫做音乐神童，一个成年的落魄音乐家这么做——嗯，这该叫什么，马戏团？”莫扎特接着说道，“总而言之，我父亲会开着车带着我和南奈尔四处奔波，在高速公路还可以随处停车的时候，路上会有一些不知名的森林，当我和南奈尔厌倦了车后座或者是我的父亲需要休息的时候，他会把车停在路边，让我和南奈尔到森林中去玩，伸展一下身体。”

“那听起来不错。”

“但是父亲只允许我们在森林的边缘玩耍，不会让我们进去得太深，我们会玩一个小小的冒险游戏，假装我们是植物学家或者是考古学家，在荒无人烟的森林里进行科学研究。而我手里有一个指南针，是我五岁的时候收到的一个生日礼物——我甚至不记得是谁送的，但是不知怎么，我非常喜欢它。我们会假装在森林中迷失了，接着我会用这个指南针找到方向，手里拿着它的时候我感觉到安全，因为无论发生什么，它都会给我指出正确的方向，它会带我们走出森林。”

莫扎特一边说着，自己都没注意到他的手指在已经破碎的玻璃盖子上轻轻地划过。

“然后有一天，我和南奈尔吵了一架。因为一些愚蠢的理由，”莫扎特呼出一口气，“非常非常的愚蠢，我甚至不记得到底是怎么回事，我记得南奈尔非常难过，她从我手里夺过指南针重重地扔在了地上，碰巧撞到了一块石头上，当我哭着捡起它时，指南针已经坏掉了。我试着去修理它，但我不知道该怎么做。那只不过是一个便宜而劣质的指南针，我父亲发现我抓着一个沾满泥土脏兮兮的指南针哭得稀里哗啦的时候，他说他会在下一个城市帮我买一个新的。但是之后我也没有得到一个新的指南针，而这个小小的冒险游戏也停止了，毕竟当时除了指南针以外我还不知道其他的方式在森林中找到方向。”

“我一直以为这个指南针已经丢失了，但是我在南奈尔家的阁楼上发现了它，那里堆满了我离开这里前往维也纳时没有带走的东西，我以为她早就处理掉那些东西了。毕竟都只是一些毫无用处的杂物，但是我一眼就看到了这个指南针，它摆在显眼的地方。”沃尔夫冈笑了一声，但很快笑容就消失了，“所以我把它拿走了，并没有告诉南奈尔。”

“为什么要拿走它？”

“我不知道，我不知道。”莫扎特重复着这句话，“这么多年我一直以为它在哪次出行的时候被扔掉了，毕竟无法使用的指南针就毫无用处了，对吧。我只是没想到会再重新找到。”

到这时桌上的啤酒都已经被喝光了，只剩下一堆空瓶子，莫扎特突然问道：

“您死后想被埋在哪里？”

“_什么？_”科洛雷多一愣。

“我问了您一个问题，您死后想被埋在哪？”

“事实上我还没有考虑过这个问题。”

“那么就现在想一下。”

“萨尔茨堡，我想。”科洛雷多回答。

“_萨尔茨堡_，”他点了点头，“很合理。作为萨尔茨堡的君主，理应如此。”

“你呢？”

“我？嗯，”他思索着，“维也纳，大概。或者巴黎。”他没有解释，紧接着故意岔开了话题，“天，我不知道为什么要跟您说这些。不过说起维也纳，我需要回去一趟。新年过后，我有一部剧要在维也纳复排，首演的时候我得回去。”

莫扎特知道自己其实不必跟科洛雷多说这件事，他已经无法再要求自己乖乖地待在萨尔茨堡。只是现在，圣诞节的前几天，因为南奈尔的一通电话他在这个时候出来寻找自己，沃尔夫冈想，也许科洛雷多该知道这件事。

“不行，”科洛雷多突然强硬地说，“你哪都不能去，必须待在萨尔茨堡，我不允许你去维也纳。”

_什么，他在说什么。_ 莫扎特一脸惊诧地站起来，他紧盯着科洛雷多，不敢相信自己听到的话。

“您在开什么玩笑？”莫扎特向前倾身，接着他看到科洛雷多的嘴角动了一下，哦。该死的，他的确是在开玩笑。“看在上帝的份上，这一点都不好笑。”

“我不这么认为。你签了一份合同。”

“和您的合同，是的。”在莫扎特正式决定之后，他的确收到了一份合同，而且在上面签了自己的名字。

“你甚至没有仔细读过它，对吧。”

_确实。_

“只是一份歌剧合同，您委托我——”

“如果我在上面加上一条，在创作期间你必须待在萨尔茨堡，如果违反条约，你将要支付一大笔赔偿款，而你甚至没有仔细阅读它，那么你认为现在会发生什么？”

“您在合同上加了这一条吗？”莫扎特警惕地说。

“没有。”

“……”

“你需要认真一点阅读你的合同，沃尔夫冈。”科洛雷多说，“如果我真的加上了那一条，你现在就只能待在这知道完成乐谱。”

“为什么您要加上那一条！？”

“我没有——”科洛雷多觉得自己的太阳穴隐隐发疼，“总之，小心一点。”

“小心一点什么？维也纳吗？”莫扎特挥了挥手，“只是一次复排，没问题的。”

“而且，别再试着去修任何坏掉的加热器了。”

“啥？您是怎么知道的？”莫扎特问，但又立刻说道，“别告诉我，我不想知道。呃啊，现在您听起来简直像伊曼纽尔。”他学着席卡内德的语气以及表情：_照顾好你自己，沃尔菲_。

“你觉得我像他？”科洛雷多花了一会儿才意识到莫扎特在说席卡内德，他不自觉地皱起了眉。

“通常情况下，不。但是现在，是的。”莫扎特不满地说，“接下来是什么，我连自己的鞋带都系不好吗？告诉你个秘密，我能系好！”

最后一句话几乎是吼出来的，在嘈杂的酒吧里都吸引了不少目光，科洛雷多看着桌上的空啤酒瓶，不知道什么时候莫扎特已经喝了这么多啤酒。

“没错，没错，你当然可以。”他扶着歪歪扭扭的莫扎特让他坐好，到酒吧来真的不是一个好主意。

在接受完观众的掌声之后，莫扎特没有与剧组的任何人有过交流，对于复排首演的成功，这名音乐家似乎感受不到任何喜悦。他躲避开人群，在剧院连接停车场的后门，一个人默默地抽完了几根烟。演员和乐队的人已经陆续离开，休息室中只剩下莫扎特一个人，他的手指间夹着一根烟，没有点着，就这么呆坐在沙发上，不知道在想什么。

“萨尔茨堡的生活如何？”席卡内德找了他半天，推开了所有休息室的门，最后在走廊尽头这一间找到了莫扎特。他拿出打火机，帮莫扎特点着了烟，按理说休息室里禁止吸烟，但是这除了他们两个没有其他人，他并不会对此抱怨。

“我不太确定。”莫扎特迟疑地说。从萨尔茨堡回来，席卡内德明显能感到他有些变化，当然，最大的变化还是留长了的头发。除此之外，他变得更安静了，总是在思考着什么，而且，他没有说一丁点关于大主教科洛雷多的事。这可不寻常。

“歌剧的进度如何？”席卡内德换了一个问题。

“完成一半了。”莫扎特心不在焉地回答。

“你准备留在维也纳吗？”席卡内德问，“你没必要再回去了，不是吗？只要完成歌剧创作就可以。”

“不，”莫扎特摇摇头，“我会在这周末回去。”

“那么早？”

“我……我也不知道。”莫扎特点了点烟灰，“我在萨尔茨堡开始创作，也许也应该在那把它完成。”

席卡内德挑起一边眉毛。

“_发生在萨尔茨堡的事就应该留在萨尔茨堡？_”

“你在说些什么？”在这根烟结束的时候，莫扎特似乎终于回过神来，他对于席卡内德没有边际的俗语感到不解。

“只是看起来在萨尔茨堡发生了很多事，我还以为你在那撑不过三天就会坐飞机回来。”席卡内德说。

的确。的确发生了很多事。

_在他离开萨尔茨堡的前一天，暴风雪已经持续了几个小时，外面糟糕的天气让沃尔夫冈不由地担心起来明日的飞机会因此延迟，虽然只有一个小时的航程，但仍然，他不想因此被困在机场。现在这个时间，他没期待会有任何人在深夜敲门。但是科洛雷多就站在门外，他只身前来，不知道在外面敲了多久的门，外套和帽子上都沾满了风雪，莫扎特把他迎进来，艰难得在狂风之中关上了门。_

_“我打了电话。”科洛雷多说，他脱下外套，手里拿着帽子，掸掉上面的雪。_

_莫扎特疑惑地把手机从口袋里拿出来——不小心被他调成了静音，科洛雷多的确给他打了电话，足足有七通。_

_“我没听到。”莫扎特带着歉意举起了手机。“发生了什么吗？”_

_“不，什么都没发生。”科洛雷多低下头，深深地吸了一口气，呼吸颤抖，他嘀咕了一句莫扎特听不清的话。_

_没等莫扎特有机会询问，科洛雷多没有征兆地向前迈了一步，伸出手抓住他的肩膀，将莫扎特按到了墙上。他的动作鲁莽，不计后果，莫扎特整个人撞在了墙上，手肘和肩胛骨先碰到了坚硬的水泥墙，沉闷的吃痛声，莫扎特下意识地想要挣脱开科洛雷多的手，但是大主教却死死地按着他的肩膀，关节摩擦着制造出吱嘎的响声。_

_“您在做什么？！”沃尔夫冈睁开因为疼痛而瞬间紧闭的双眼，科洛雷多就近在咫尺，就像当时在米拉贝尔宫的宴会大厅中，只是这次科洛雷多离得更近，他几乎就要碰到沃尔夫冈的嘴唇了。但是在即将接触的时候，科洛雷多突然转过头，他在沃尔夫冈的耳边呼吸沉重。沃尔夫冈转头看向他，却只看到了被风雪冻得通红的耳垂。_

_“告诉我，停下来。”科洛雷多闷声说，“我会停下来。”_

_“停下来。”沃尔夫冈不知道该怎么做，于是他说道。_

_科洛雷多握着沃尔夫冈肩膀的手颤抖得如此厉害，他将头埋进年轻音乐家的肩膀，沃尔夫冈曾经的话还在那，‘您说您是一名言而有信的人，那么请用行动证明’。他极力地试图停下来，但是悲惨地失败了。科洛雷多抬起头，他捧起沃尔夫冈的脸，没戴平时那双黑色手套的手冰得可怕，就连嘴唇都没有什么温度。那并不像一个吻，并不激烈，没有一点情欲在其中，反而像绝望的苦苦哀求。_

_“我说了停下来。”沃尔夫冈仍然搞不懂到底发生了什么，他试图推开科洛雷多，令他诧异的是，轻而易举。_

_“我改变主意了。”科洛雷多说。他仍然有些抖，他亲吻着沃尔夫冈仿佛这是他们第一次接吻，仿佛他从来没有接过吻。他将年轻瘦削的音乐家拥入怀中，就像在拥抱着什么不存在的事物一样。_

_“希罗尼穆斯，”沃尔夫冈说，他已经有数年没有再称呼过科洛雷多这个名字了，“我无法呼吸了。”_

_科洛雷多有些慌张地松开了手，但是仍然，没有离开沃尔夫冈的私人空间，他双眼中的复杂情绪交织在一起，沃尔夫冈很难分辨出那些究竟是什么，但是他能看得出来，他其中有着难以忽视的恐惧。他在害怕什么？他不再回到萨尔茨堡吗？这说不通，他之前已经告诉科洛雷多，他会在这周末回来。_

_“希罗尼穆斯，”沃尔夫冈轻声问道，“发生了什么？”_

_没有回答。科洛雷多握住了他的右手，他跪在地上，一点一点地，缓慢地亲吻着每一根手指，每一寸皮肤，舌尖在上面留下湿润的水痕。沃尔夫冈右手上可怖的伤口已经消失，现在只剩下一条从拇指蔓延到手掌边缘的糟糕伤疤。每次雨雪的时候——比如说现在，那里就像是预感到了一样疼痛发痒。科洛雷多亲吻着那里，舌尖浅浅地划过。那种感觉难以形容，沃尔夫冈的呼吸开始加速，他有些不安地想要抽出自己的手。_

_在他手上的吻如同持续了一个世纪，莫扎特从未见过他这样。_

_接着，科洛雷多再次吻了他。这次的吻轻得如同羽毛，那种当你和人们告别时在他们脸颊两侧的亲吻。_

_“我很抱歉。”科洛雷多说。_

_“为了什么？”_

_“为了所有的一切。_ _”科洛雷多重新穿好外套，在离开之前，他说，“再见，沃尔夫冈。”_

_“你知道我还会回来的，对吧？”沃尔夫冈仍然靠在墙上，试图整理好自己的呼吸节奏。_

_科洛雷多只是给了他一个苍白的微笑。_

_萨尔茨堡大主教的身影消失在了风雪之中。_

_等到莫扎特追出去时，外面的街空荡得就像他从未来过。_

“所以你什么时候还会再回维也纳？”席卡内德在莫扎特眼前挥了挥手，“你还在那吗？”

“呃，”莫扎特吞咽了一下，“在我完成谱曲之后。科洛雷多想让我留在那等到首演结束，我不觉得我能待那么久。”

“然后再不回去？”

“什么？不。”他摇摇头，“那儿仍然是我的家乡，而且南奈尔仍然住在那。我想我大概会——每年回去两次？”

“每年两次，哈。”席卡内德有些惊讶，看起来萨尔茨堡的确发生了不少事，如果是半年之前的莫扎特，是绝对不会作出这种决定的。“圣诞节回去一次，还有……？”

“我也不知道。也许在夏天的时候回去，我讨厌冬天，尤其是没有加热器的冬天。”

留在维也纳的时间比预想得要长，首场的一场指挥变成了五场，莫扎特没能按照计划返回萨尔茨堡，他以为科洛雷多会打电话询问——或者质问，但是没有任何从萨尔茨堡来的消息，没有电话，甚至连让莫扎特烦恼的信都没有一封。而当手机终于响起，莫扎特看到来电显示是南奈尔，他生出了一丝不该有的失落。只是一通寻常的电话，南奈尔询问他近况如何，歌剧的演出如何，他漫不经心地一一作答，南奈尔敏感地听出了莫扎特有些不对劲，但莫扎特只是说演出和创作同时进行他有些疲惫。他不应该让南奈尔为此担忧。他最终在维也纳待了两个月，中途忍不住给科洛雷多打了通电话，不出所料，接电话的人是阿尔科伯爵，那位忠实的老仆人机械地应付着莫扎特——_你不必为此来打扰大主教阁下。我知道了。他很忙，无暇关心你在哪里。他不需要知道。你只要按时完成谱曲，那是你唯一需要做的。_就算是跟一堵墙说话得到的回应也不过如此。莫扎特本来准备在演出结束之后就回到萨尔茨堡，但席卡内德劝他留下来，他在维也纳拥有一间公寓，并不比那间旅馆房间宽敞多少，但更加舒适，他在这有朋友，熟悉的环境，席卡内德也在这，他在这不必忍受家乡带给他的噩梦，不必多在酒吧里用酒精麻痹萨尔茨堡时时刻刻带给他的窒息感，不必面对南奈尔——他爱他的姐姐，毫无疑问，但是莫扎特已经不记得该如何与她相处。

一切都应该在这里结束。

他该把曲谱寄过去，当作一切都没有发生过，留在维也纳。他还是一名落魄的音乐家，继续他的创作。从此他会把萨尔茨堡抛在脑后，南奈尔在不久之后也会离开那，她会有一个新的生活。沃尔夫冈会忘掉萨尔茨堡，忘掉它所代表的一切，就像他过去五年一直在做的一样。_发生在萨尔茨堡的事就该留在萨尔茨堡_。也许席卡内德是对的，尽管他本意并非如此。

他在深夜惊醒，没有噩梦，没有响动，毫无征兆得，沃尔夫冈在凌晨两点醒了过来。双眼还没有适应漆黑的房间，如同一团团的黑雾包裹着他。寂静的深夜只有墙上时钟的秒针发出走动的声音，一声一声像行将就木的老人的心跳声。他才睡了不到两个小时，莫扎特试图重新入睡，但只有连连的哈欠、疲惫的身体和发慌的心跳。

他得回萨尔茨堡一趟，他需要一个了结，即使那也许不是他想要的。

在飞机起飞前，莫扎特给科洛雷多打过去了电话，只是这次，无人接听，电话听筒传来的只有漫长等待中的回铃音，接着如同电话被挂断一般戛然而止。无论莫扎特打过去几遍，都是同样的结果。他通常会在这时停止，但现在不行，这次不行，即便是不想承认，他仍然在漫无边际的黑夜之中看到了一丝曙光，任何人都值得第二次机会，莫扎特比所有人都清楚这一点，那么科洛雷多也许也值得这样一次机会。莫扎特按下了科洛雷多的私人号码——仍然，无人接听。一边是飞机引擎启动之后的巨大轰鸣声，另一边贴在耳边如同断掉的生命线。胸腔中鼓动着的心脏跳得飞快，横冲直撞，他知道这一切可能都是假象，他现在浑身都在抖的原因很可能只是因为几乎一整夜没睡，他向空乘人员要了一杯咖啡，又苦又涩，他趴在小桌板上，昏昏沉沉的度过了一个小时。他又在机场买了一杯没那么可怕的咖啡，吃药一般迅速地喝完，直接打车去了主教宫。

在他说出目的地之后，司机通过后视镜盯了一会儿那名年轻的音乐家，莫扎特看起来像是坐了十几个小时飞机远途而来的疲惫游客。

“你是说主教宫？”

“对。”

“你确定？”

歪头一直看着窗外的莫扎特转过头来，催促道：

“确定。请快点开车。”

“没必要发怒不是吗？”司机抬了抬手，发动引擎，“你知道，现在可不是去主教宫观光的好时候。”

“任何时候都不会是好时候。”沃尔夫冈低声说道。

从机场到主教宫又是一个小时的路程，感觉却比在飞机上要漫长许多，在轻微而规律的颠簸中他几乎再次昏睡过去，只能撑着眼皮盯着外面快速经过的风景。咖啡没起什么太大作用，只让他空空如也的胃更加难受。这像一场永远不会结束的宿醉，莫扎特握着那份完成的乐谱的手正微微地颤抖。

他在主教宫正门没有看到寻常的守卫，取而代之的是身穿着深蓝色制服的士兵，他一时没能想起来这些人是谁。他们没有拦下莫扎特，当他说自己是宫廷乐师时，这些人为他打开了大门。平日里的仆从也不见踪影，只剩下随处可见的士兵，他们守在那里，仿佛守着一座随时会被攻陷的城池。他穿过长廊，仅有的几名仆从在见到莫扎特之后也只是低着头快步走过，莫扎特最后在书房外找到了阿尔科伯爵。他显然对于莫扎特的到访感到惊讶，但更多的则是愤怒。几乎没给莫扎特说话机会，只是在得知他是过来送乐谱的，莫名其妙地训斥了他一顿，便将他赶出了主教宫。

_“你在这里做什么？”_

_“把乐谱给我。你现在可以离开了，报酬会寄到你在维也纳的住所。”_

_“主教大人不在这里。”_

_“把乐谱放下，萨尔茨堡宫廷已经不需要你这样的乐师了。”_

不知该从哪里找到答案的莫扎特选择前往木偶剧院，他站在木偶剧院前，周围都是正在干活的工人，他们进进出出，搬运着被拆除的座椅，莫扎特走到一名正在拆除刚刚安装好没多久的新地板的工人面前。

“你们在干什么？”

“什么？”那名工人摘下防噪音的耳机，他只看到了那名年轻人嘴唇动了动，却什么都没听到。莫扎特不得不重复了一遍。“呃，在工作？”

“我是说，为什么要拆除一家刚刚重建的剧院。”

“我怎么会知道，有人雇佣了我们把这拆了，所有的东西都会被搬走。”

“那剧院要怎么办？”不久之前这里还进行了剪彩活动，宣传新歌剧的海报和立牌到处都是，现在他们都堆在满是灰尘的卡车上，和砖头瓦块放在一起。

“这儿已经没有什么剧院了。”他抹了一把脸上的汗，“我听说这里已经卖出去了，要开个酒店还是别的什么，反正和我没什么关系。”

“谁雇佣了你们？”

“呃，宫廷，我猜。”

“萨尔茨堡宫廷？”

“当然，这里还有其他的宫廷吗？”

“科洛雷多……雇佣了你们。”

“大主教科洛雷多吗？”他的语气轻巧，仿佛正在讨论的只是善变的天气，“我猜是，但说不定是新来的大主教。”

“你说什么？”莫扎特的呼吸一顿，些支离破碎的片段开始逐渐连接起来，他猛地上前抓住那名工人的手，“什么叫做新的大主教？”

这里不是那个四年换届的美国，不受梵蒂冈管辖的萨尔兹堡是不会无缘无故在现任主教仍然在位时拥有一个新主教的——

“喂，弗莱德，告诉那个没戴安全帽的孩子离这远点，这里很危险。”

头顶传来了其他工人的喊声，莫扎特抬头看去，有几名工人正在拆卸剧院的牌子。弗莱德挥手催促莫扎特离开，让他退到安全的地方。他眼睁睁地看着那块几乎没经历过什么风吹雨打的崭新牌子轰然倒地，扬起了一层肉眼可见的灰尘。旁边店铺摆在外面的电视里正播放着新闻，并非大篇幅的重要新闻，只是夹在快报之中，短短数句话的一条消息：萨尔茨堡将会有一名新的亲王大主教。

他们不会无缘无故地退休——这种事就是不会发。唯一一种情况会出现新的大主教就只有上一任去世。你不会简单地老去然后退休，他想起来了，他早就想起来了，那些穿着深蓝色制服的士兵，他们是从梵蒂冈来的。一切都说得通了，那天晚上所谓的_重要人_士——沃尔夫冈仅仅瞥到了一眼背影，他们也是从梵蒂冈来的，他们在这，决定了科洛雷多的命运。

莫扎特突然出现在了南奈尔的门前，外面下着初春仍有些寒意的冷雨，莫扎特站在雨中，浑身湿透。他金色的长发贴在惨白的脸颊上，嘴唇毫无血色，牙齿打颤发出碰撞的声音。南奈尔急忙让他进来，找来浴巾给他披上，那份没有交到阿尔科伯爵的乐谱仍然被莫扎特紧紧地攥在手里，它也被雨淋透了。南奈尔试图把乐谱拿走，但莫扎特却无论如何也不肯放手。因为被浸湿，纸张变得脆弱到一稍微用力就会被碾碎。沃尔夫冈缓慢地走到沙发前，手里还抱着那份乐谱，他太累了。昨夜几乎一晚上没睡，今天白天又在外面毫无目的地到处走着，他的精神和身体已经到了极限，不顾湿淋淋的衣服和头发，他倒在沙发上，陷入沉睡。

睡梦中，莫扎特感觉到有人在轻轻摇晃他的肩膀，他没有睁开眼睛，翻了个身把头埋进手臂，半睡半醒间迷迷糊糊地嘟哝着：“让我再睡一会儿，希罗——”南内尔一顿，缩回了手，她捂着嘴慌张地看向一旁前来寻找莫扎特的人。“醒醒，沃尔夫冈。”南奈尔轻轻地呼唤着他。

“南奈尔，怎么了？”醒来伴随着严重的头痛，沃尔夫冈懊恼地抓了抓自己的头发，看到了南奈尔身后站着的人——来自梵蒂冈的一位红衣主教。

“这有一些人想要和你谈谈，”南奈尔转头怒视着这些不请自来的人，几乎是咬着牙齿在说话，“我敢保证他们没有权利擅自闯入民宅。”

“莫扎特小姐，”那位主教大人面带着微笑，“您的弟弟并非是任何的平民，他是萨尔茨堡的宫廷乐师。”

“我的弟弟已经不再为大主教阁下服务了。”

“但据我所知，他们之间还有一份未完成的合同，”红衣主教走到茶几前，上面是南奈尔在沃尔夫冈熟睡之后从他手里拿下来的乐谱，印着标题的第一页已经被雨水浸湿看不清字迹，“那么我可以合理推测，莫扎特先生和科洛雷多大主教仍然是雇佣关系。”

“你们想要什么？”沃尔夫冈做起来，双手拄着额头，一旁的南奈尔把手搭在了莫扎特的肩膀上。

“我们想和您谈谈。”

“谈吧。”

“不在这里。”

“那在哪？”沃尔夫冈抬起头，眼神中带着敌意。

“主教宫。”莫扎特的反应在他的预期之内，红衣主教保持着礼仪，“如果您不愿意前往，我们恐怕得——”

“带路吧。”他站起来就往外走。

“沃尔夫冈。”南奈尔焦急地拽住了沃尔夫冈的手臂，她眼神中带着请求摇了摇头。

“别担心，”沃尔夫冈握住了她的双手，紧紧地握着，“没事的，南奈尔。请你帮我保管好那份乐谱，我可没有备份。”

南奈尔点了点头。

他们将莫扎特带到了主教宫的一间审讯室中，那是中世纪遗留下来的房间，粗糙的石板墙面和地板，和房间中的监控设备显得格格不入。位于地下二层的审讯室很潮湿，沃尔夫冈能隐约能听到水滴的声音，但他到处都看不到水渍。隔开房间的单向玻璃里映出了莫扎特苍白的面孔，他的头发凌乱，身上还穿着那件他抵达萨尔茨堡时的白色衬衫，在经过雨水和几个小时的睡眠之后，变得皱巴巴的。

那名红衣主教自称是亚历山大主教，来自梵蒂冈城。

“你知道吗？”

“我知道什么？”这可能是他听过的最含混的讯问方式了，“你得具体点，我知道很多事，也不知道很多事。”

“科洛雷多大主教新建了两座剧院。”

“新建了一座，但还未完工，另一座——是重修。”但那现在只是一个空壳了，“半个萨尔茨堡的人都知道。”

“他为什么要这么做？”

“为了他的人民。”这是什么奇怪的问题，为什么任何人会建造任何建筑。

“你知道建造歌剧院的资金是从何而来的吗？”

“我怎么会知道，如何规划城市这种事你不该去问科洛雷多本人吗？”莫扎特看着那扇单面镜，他确信有人在后面，科洛雷多会在吗？还是说他现在也在主教宫的某个审讯室中。“再不济也该去阿尔科伯爵，我不过是一名小小的宫廷乐师。”

“请回答这个问题，莫扎特先生。”

“不知道。”他摊手，“税收？”

一直在记录的忠诚圣职人员抬起头，飞快地看了一眼，在纸上写下了_税收_这个词。

莫扎特发出了一声鼻音。

“你认识托马斯·派克吗？”亚历山大主教继续问道。

“那是谁？”

“他是一名加拿大商人、律师以及音乐家。”亚历山大主教盯着莫扎特，观察着他的反应。“同时也是共济会的成员，而你，是共济会的长老之一。”

“共济会的成员有成百上千，我不可能每个人都认识。”

“也就是说你并不清楚科洛雷多主教正在接受派克的资金，建造歌剧院的一大笔资金都来自于派克。”

“是借。”莫扎特说，所以那封信，那封杯莫扎特夺过去的信是写给派克的——鬼知道那是谁，他从未听说过一个叫派克的音乐家。“是借款，并非是接受。”

“所以你是知情的。”红衣主教眼里闪着精光，苍老的脸焕发着红光，“你对这个派克有多了解？在你为科洛雷多主教服务的这些年，他是否有召见过派克？”

“我说了我只是一名小小的宫廷乐——”

“不仅如此吧。”红衣主教打断他的话，“你和科洛雷多之间，可以称得上是关系_特殊_，不是吗？您绝不仅是一名宫廷乐师。”

特殊。莫扎特放在桌下的手绞在一起，指甲陷进皮肤，丝毫感觉不到疼痛。他避开红衣主教的眼睛，低下去看着那张审判桌的边缘，被磨平的金属散着钝光。

“我不觉得那算特殊关系，从上任主教开始，莫扎特家就在为亲王大主教阁下服务。”这话半真半假，即便不想承认，他曾经的确是大主教的情人——这个字眼如今听起来有些刺耳。这种事并非是禁忌，甚至已经是一种人尽皆知的秘密，米拉贝尔宫发生的一切都被梵蒂冈默许，萨尔茨堡的人民都清楚，历任主教阁下在夏天前往米拉贝尔宫可不是去度假的。这丝毫不会影响到大主教的名誉。

“别担心，我们并非为此而来。莫扎特先生，如果你知道任何任何关于派克的事，这不仅是在帮助你自己也是在帮助科洛雷多主教。”

“我已经说了我不认识什么派克。”

“先不要急着下结论。”在红衣主教的示意下，一旁的神职人员从档案夹里找出了一张照片，摆在莫扎特面前，“派克有不少的化名，也许你认识他其中一个身份。”

照片上是个年轻男人，站在人群中只有一张不太清晰的侧面照，但莫扎特还是一眼就认出了，这人并不是什么托马斯·派克，而是里奇洛乌斯亲王。他算个不错的好朋友——如果莫扎特没有欠他钱的话。沃尔夫冈沉默地看着照片，他们在耍什么花招？或者说这是一个陷阱，里奇洛乌斯亲王是一名公开的共济会成员，他的真实身份绝对不难查，梵蒂冈不可能对此一无所知。如果自己回答了，这会证明什么？科洛雷多与共济会有联系？但仍然，一名亲王大主教即便加入了共济会也并不足以将他罢免——将他_吊死_。

“莫扎特先生。”红衣主教催促道。

“那是里奇洛乌斯亲王。”莫扎特思考了很久，“我的确认识他，他是一名资助人。”

红衣主教看起来一点都不惊讶，他收起那张照片：

“这不能改变任何事，他仍然是一名共济会成员，而且秘密地加入了光照会。”

“光照会只是一个莫须有的指控，不过是为了污化共济会，让人们对我们产生恐惧。”共济会还不足以击夸科洛雷多，那么一群足以威胁梵蒂冈的秘密成员肯定会，这肯定是计划好了的。莫扎特陡然站起来，“这太荒谬了。”

“科洛雷多并非是里奇洛乌斯亲王唯一_收买_的大主教。他们之间没有任何私下的关系，但若是由您，共济会的一名长老引荐，那么这一切都说得通了。”

“主教大人，别忘了，除了共济会成员以外，里奇洛乌斯还是一名亲王，贵族之间有联系这再正常不过，您没有任何证据。”

“那两家剧院就是证据。新建剧院不过是一个幌子，目的是为了洗钱，这样科洛雷多就可以暗中资助光照会。”红衣主教把几张照片摆放在莫扎特面前，强迫他看着，“新城区的剧院开工了三个月，建起了安全网，但里面却根本无人施工。”

“既然你确信里奇洛乌斯是光照会成员，那么他何必再把资金转手萨尔茨堡的大主教，里奇洛乌斯完全可以自己暗中资助光照会。”

“因为你。”

“我？”

“因为你的身份，你可能无意之间成为了科洛雷多主教计划的一环。他委托你创作歌剧，这样就有了借口新建剧院，资金会在无人注意的情况下流入光照会。你就这样在不知情的情况下成为了政治的牺牲品。”

这一切都只是一个阴谋？

“不，这不可能。”莫扎特缓缓地摇着头，他勉强维持的镇静开始崩塌，他拒绝相信，这不过是红衣主教玩的一个心理把戏。

“莫扎特先生，你现在需要做的是写下证词。这事跟你毫无关系，你也是一名受害者。”

“什么证词？”莫扎特警惕地问。

“科洛雷多大主教暗中资助光照会。”

“你这是让我做伪证？”莫扎特失笑，“你已经说了，我是在不知情的情况下，我既然不知情又如何作证。”

“你只需要在这里签上你的名字。”最后红衣主教把递给莫扎特一份已经写好的证词，他读了一遍，这份证词中他成了那个揭露科洛雷多的污点证人。

“我们知道他强迫了你，科洛雷多大主教滥用权力，你们之间的地位并不平等。”红衣大主教循循善诱，他甚至把手搭在了莫扎特的肩膀上，“孩子，你是无辜的。但科洛雷多大主教绝对不是。”

“他从未使用权力强迫我。”莫扎特把那份证词扔了回去，呼吸沉重地说，“他固执、傲慢，但他绝不是你说的那种人。他是一名合格的亲王大主教。”

“是吗？”红衣主教淡淡地说，“在你给你父亲写的几封信中，你对科洛雷多大主教的描述与你现在所说完全不同。你在对你父亲撒谎还是现在在撒谎？”

“你称呼他为卑鄙的骗子，日日恐吓你，以及一个混蛋。”

“全维也纳的人都知道你离开了他，因为他三番五次地羞辱你。*”红衣主教向后靠着椅背，“这不是你的原话吗？”

他明白了。这一切就是一个圈套，无论科洛雷多无辜与否，梵蒂冈需要毁掉科洛雷多，借莫扎特之手。

“你猜这么着，操你的，我不会在我从没说过的话上签字。”他站起来，身后的椅子被推倒，“而且科洛雷多的确是一个混蛋，我可以在这句话上签字。这次谈话到此结束，我不会再说一个字。”

“你会为这个决定后悔的。”红衣主教脸上一直挂着的笑容消失，他挡在莫扎特面前，神色轻蔑。

莫扎特紧紧地咬着牙齿，没有再说一个字。

萨尔茨堡在不久之后迎来了一名新任亲王大主教。没人知道科洛雷多在哪，人们说他已经被秘密处死，也有人说他被关在监狱。莫扎特回到了维也纳，这一次，他永远地离开了萨尔茨堡。一切都很平静，仿佛他从未离开过维也纳，他继续创作着音乐，在那间不大的公寓里，他如往常一样，除非不得不休息，否则莫扎特几乎不会停下来，太多音符等待着他写下来，而一天二十四小时对他来说远远不够。他几乎不会离开公寓，他的朋友偶尔会过来拜访他，但莫扎特几乎都是在伏案创作，他不怎么说话，常常在朋友到来之后很久才会注意到，他总会带着歉意说：

“对不起，我还得忙着作曲。”

他在一个月之后收到了迟来的报酬，一张由科洛雷多签下的支票。但直到过了兑现日期，莫扎特仍然没有去管它，那张薄薄的纸和他堆积如山的信件放在一起。他还有太多的事要做，还有无数的音符等待着他写下来，还有无数的音乐等待着他谱成篇章。他不能停下来。

南奈尔过来的时候，沃尔夫冈在客厅中央，他身边摆满了乐谱，遮光的窗帘紧紧地拉起来，他跪坐在地上，握着笔的手抖个不停。他写下几个音符，接着不满意地划掉，如此反复直到整张纸被填满。他焦躁地抓起乐谱将他们团成一团，扔到一旁。

“沃尔夫冈。”南奈尔轻声叫着他的名字。

莫扎特像是受到了惊吓，他剧烈地抖了一下，抬起头看着站在不远处的南奈尔，双眼失去了光彩，他勉强挤出一个凄惨的笑容，他笨拙地穿过那些乐谱，身体摇晃着走到了南奈尔身边，他一下子倒在了地上，南奈尔急忙伸手去扶他。

“南奈尔，亲爱的姐姐，”沃尔夫冈紧紧地抓着她的手臂，语无伦次地说着，“南奈尔，是真的吗？你恨我吗？”

“沃尔夫冈，你在说什么？”

“父亲……”他开始低声哭泣，每一个字都都随着他的身体颤抖着，“爸爸至死也没有原谅我。南奈尔，南奈尔……他原谅我了吗？”

她动作轻缓地抚摸扎沃尔夫冈的脸颊，将沃尔夫冈抱在怀里，她想说什么，却哽咽着什么都说不出。

“南奈尔，你恨我吗？”他闭上双眼，声音沙哑得几乎听不清，“你恨我吧。你该恨我，我夺走了你的全部。”

“不，沃尔夫冈……”谎言。

“没事的，南奈尔。”他笑着说，笑容虚幻，“恨我吧，我夺走了你的童年，我夺走了你的音乐，我夺走了妈妈，我夺走了父亲的骄傲。”

“别说了，沃尔夫冈，你需要休息。”南奈尔的心脏揪起来，天哪，沃尔夫冈。

“我夺走了你的未来。”他的声音越来越小，呼吸短而急促，南奈尔不知道该如何回应他的话。

他闭着眼睛，呼吸越来越艰难。突然像是被噩梦惊醒一般，沃尔夫冈挣扎着想要起身，但浑身没什么力气，只是从南奈尔身边爬开，他开始抓起那些写好的乐谱，一页一页看过去，南奈尔想让他停下来，却不知道该如何做到，她手足无措地看着沃尔夫冈抱着那些乐谱，蜷缩在地上。

“希罗尼穆斯在哪？他在哪？”他茫然地问着，喃喃道，“他不想让我离开萨尔茨堡，为什么，他为什么要这样做。他已经得知了自己的命运吗？”

沃尔夫冈转过头，表情痛苦，在他看到南奈尔时，他突然开心地笑了：“亲爱的姐姐，科洛雷多，你知道他的，”他攥紧了双手，直到关节发白，“他在哪？”

“沃尔夫冈，我很抱歉，他不在这。”

“我恨他。”沃尔夫冈绝望地吼道，“我憎恨他。我憎恨他的高高在上，我憎恨他对音乐的贪婪，我憎恨他对自由的不屑一顾，我憎恨他的固执，狭隘，吝啬，特权，一成不变。”

这些话几乎耗费了他全部的力气，他跪在地上，抓着乐谱，他把皱巴巴的乐谱拿起来，递向半空中，似乎眼前有什么其他人看不到的事物：

“我憎恨您一边说接受我的全部却一边让我只为贵族服务，我憎恨您对我的音乐的执着，我憎恨您认为才华可以被驯服，我憎恨您想把我的音乐占为己有，我憎恨您的畏惧，我憎恨您的渴望，我憎恨您的冷漠，我憎恨您的热情，我憎恨您的虚伪，我憎恨您——”

我憎恨您对我的爱。

他

黄昏时雨下得很轻，薄雾般的。莫扎特没有打伞，进入机场的时候肩膀上落了一层细雨。他脚步缓慢，有些迟疑。几个月前他剪短了头发，现在仍有些不自在。身旁接机的人都举着牌子，他突然也觉得自己也该这么做，转念一想又觉得有些可笑。一小时的短途飞机出乎意料地晚点了，他无事可做地在机场走来走去，晚点从半个小时拖延到一个小时，接着是两个小时。莫扎特站得有些脚酸，他找到一个空着的长椅，翻出随身携带的空谱，在背面写下了一个名字，翻转过来开始创作。时间转瞬而过，他太过专注而错过了时间，直到一个身影挡在了他的面前。

莫扎特把埋在乐谱中的头抬起来，那张许久未见的脸庞出现在他眼前，一时间音乐家忘记了呼吸。

许久过后，他在一叠乐谱中翻找着写下名字的那张，年轻的音乐家将它举起来，上面写着：希罗尼穆斯。

“这是什么？”

“我欠您的一百五十块钱，外加利息。一共一百七十块钱。”

“这又是什么？”

“莫扎特球。”

“？”

“一家咖啡馆里听说了我特别喜欢他们的巧克力球，所以专门用我的名字命名。”

“……”

“怎么样？”

“有些苦。”

“苦就对啦，但里面的榛子酱好吃极了。”

“继续为我作曲吧。”

“为您，还是为了萨尔茨堡宫廷？”

“为我。”

“只为您吗？那可不行，我的音乐是为了所有人，它不分贵贱。您也是其中之一，我既为您，也为世间所有人。”

他们并肩走出机场，天已经晴了，尚未完全消失的落日嵌在地平线上，留下弯弯的橘红色边缘。

沃尔夫冈深深地吸了一口气，说道：

“欢迎来到维也纳。”

_萨尔茨堡的大主教既没有荣耀也没有信条。_

不再是大主教的科洛雷多知道，他已经找到了只属于自己的荣耀与信条。

FIN

*微谷酒吧：Little Grain Bar，位于萨尔茨堡

*谷街：莫扎特出生地，通常翻译为粮食胡同

*暗鹰酒吧：Dark Eagle Bar，萨尔茨堡的一间gay吧

*宝拉：Paula，科洛雷多的中间名或者是洗礼名，不太确定，有可能取自St Paula of Rome

*对科洛雷多的描述：皆出自莫扎特的信

**Author's Note:**

> *微谷酒吧：Little Grain Bar，位于萨尔茨堡  
*谷街：莫扎特出生地，通常翻译为粮食胡同  
*暗鹰酒吧：Dark Eagle Bar，萨尔茨堡的一间gay吧  
*宝拉：Paula，科洛雷多的中间名或者是洗礼名，不太确定，有可能取自St Paula of Rome  
*对科洛雷多的描述：皆出自莫扎特的信  
*里奇洛乌斯王子：Prince Lichnowsky，共济会成员，莫扎特的资助人  
*出自维基：Unser Fürst von Colloredo hat weder Gloria noch Credo


End file.
